The Nature of Evil
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Lieutenant Pike knew it would be a mission he'd never forget. He didn't expect to find the son of a legend, James T. Kirk, sick and abused in the rubble. Tarsus IV. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nature of Evil**

_Lieutenant Pike knew it would be a mission he'd never forget. He didn't expect to find the son of a legend, James T. Kirk, sick and abused in the rubble. Tarsus IV. No slash._

By Emiliana Keladry

**Author's note:** This will be slight AU, though it will hopefully end in canon. I alluded to writing this story in my other fic, "Little Mishaps" and I'm willing to give it a try! It will be a very dark story, but will focus on the friendship between Pike and Jim as he saves Jim's life. This is a shorter chapter to see if anyone is interested. Please, let me know if you are interested. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek and I make no money from this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Lieutenant Christopher Pike rubbed his forehead as the headache increased. They were still three hours away from their destination. Tarsus IV. The USS Constellation was to be the second to reach the colony and witness the aftermath of Kodos' executions. Most of the survivors had been transported from the surface. Captain O'Mara was to deal with the few remaining from the government while Pike dealt with the search for the remaining survivors since he was second in command. Chris continued to read the information from the first ship, wincing as he read about the gruesome details.

The three hours passed too quickly. Captain O'Mara, an older man with greying hair, stepped out of his office and straightened his uniform. Pike stood and moved to stand next to him.

"Did the admiral have any more information for us, Captain?" Pike asked as the captain took his seat.

"Yes. Scans have indicated there's a small group of survivors hiding in the mountains, but they have been unable to get close." The captain rubbed his chin. "Children. It's a group of kids. Whenever the rescue team gets close, they are fired upon and the kids hide from them. We've been ordered to get the kids to trust us, but our first priority is the governor's home. It has to be searched for any hidden information on Kodos."

Lieutenant Pike shifted as the helmsman addressed them.

"Captain, we are nearing the planet. Would you me to put it on the view screen?"

The captain sighed. "Let's see it."

An image of the planet appeared upon the screen. The helmsman tightened the focus on the colony, showing the tops of the buildings. A few smoldered, having been burnt to the ground and destroyed during the attack when Starfleet arrived. Captain O'Mara stood and moved to stand next to the helmsman. He pointed to a location and magnified it. Three ropes hung from a wooden structure. Dark stains were around the loops as they blew in the breeze. It was ancient and barbaric. Pike doubted they killed many colonists in that way. Most had been shot after Kodos' declaration. The view tightened on another object. A single pole stood in the middle of the courtyard. There was a sign hanging from the top, but they couldn't read it. Remnants of rope were left behind. Someone had been tied there for everyone to see.

"It's his house," O'Mara murmured, looking away from the screen. "Governor Kodos put a gallows in front of his home and kept a victim there." His face paled. "This will be a mission we'll never forget. Put us in orbit, Ensign. Lieutenant Pike, your team lands in one hour. It's our duty to help the survivors. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Chris let out the breath he'd been holding as his team materialized in the courtyard outside of the former governor's home. A cold wind blew, chilling him as he listened. Other than the wind, there were no sounds of life. He glanced behind him to a small park where two chain swings rustled and moved back and forth.<p>

Pike pulled the zipper of his coat up a little. "Let's head inside," he ordered.

The three others moved closer to the large building. The lieutenant tried not to look at the gallows, but his eyes were drawn to it. The dark stains had to be from blood. The bastard probably didn't measure the rope right and had to slit the throats of his victims to silence them. Pike shivered. As they walked closer to the doors, Chris finally got a good look at the sign hanging on the pole.

"_Conscience doth make cowards of us all_." The words felt bitter on his tongue.

"It's from Hamlet, a Shakespeare play," Ensign Taro said. "Why is it on the sign?"

Pike shrugged. "I don't think we want to know."

They continued forward. The door creaked loudly as they stepped into the mansion. Broken glass crunched beneath their boots. A few yellow flowers were scattered among the glass, alien in both form and location. Something with beauty didn't deserve to be where someone so vile had lived. Pike's foot came down with a crack. He glanced down at the glass beneath his foot. It was part of a picture frame. Two young men stared up at him from the photo, sitting outside of the building and smiling. He wondered if either of them was still alive.

"Our orders are to search his office first and then the rest of the building. Taro and Miller, you're with me. Banner and Hotch, you search the east wing first."

"Yes sir." The two responded.

"Keep in contact with your comms. I don't want any surprises." The lieutenant nodded to both men, dismissing them.

Chris guided the remaining two down the hallway, recalling the location of the governor's office from the report. He let the two from security sweep the room first before he followed them inside. Unlike the front entrance, Kodos' office was still semi neat. Another vase of the yellow flowers sat upon the desk, but the water was gone and the flowers were dried. Loose papers blew around the room. There was a large crack in the window behind his desk, letting the howling wind inside.

"To sit here and decide to kill four thousand people, I can't imagine it." Pike gripped the back of the desk chair, barely controlling the urge to throw it.

"All of those innocent people." Miller stepped toward a painting of a mountain range in the corner. He kicked the edge of the fringed rug with his foot. "How many were kids?"

"Too many."

Chris picked up the coffee cup on the desk. His brow wrinkled as he saw a picture beneath the cup. The edges were partially worn, but it was a young boy. He couldn't have been older than twelve. Blue eyes stared up at him. There was something familiar about him. The boy was sitting on one of the swings he'd seen in the park, but he wasn't smiling. His eyes were focused elsewhere. Pike doubted the boy even knew the picture had been taken. He placed it back on the desk.

"I don't wanna linger here any longer than we have to. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p><em>Footsteps.<em> They were directly above him. There was no point in screaming. They couldn't hear him, and their scanners couldn't detect him or he'd already be free of this hell. James T. Kirk coughed into the cloth gagging him. His lungs burned from the effort as he fought to breathe in again. The fit passed slowly. He rolled onto his back. His hands were tied behind him and pressed into his back. The narrow rope was too tight and he had to move his fingers every so often to regain feeling. It went from his elbows to his hands, twisting around and keeping him from manipulating the material to get free again. Something in his shoulders had torn when Kodos' goon tied him up. Jim rolled back to his side to relieve a bit of the pain.

The boy tried to focus on the trap door outside of his cell, but his vision blurred. His body ached. Jim couldn't remember the last time Kodos had come to see him or anyone else for that matter. A pain went through his empty stomach, causing him to curl up, but the movement jarred his shoulders and a muffled cry of pain escaped his gag.

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks and mingled with the sweat. There was little heat in the room, but he knew a fever was ravaging his body. Jim hoped his kids were okay. As long as he obeyed, Kodos said he'd leave them alone. The words, even if they were a lie, were the only thing that kept him going.

The footsteps continued above him as Jim's stomach rolled and the pounding in his head increased. He knew he was going to lose consciousness soon. His body shook as coughs burst from his chest. Jim laid his cheek against the cold floor and closed his eyes. He didn't have much time left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I am super excited about the response to the first chapter – thanks to all of you for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story. I hope this is to your expectations. This chapter gave me a bit of a struggle for the first half. We'll be seeing more Jim in the next chapter and him getting to interact more with Pike. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Pike sat down at the desk chair and accessed Governor Kodos' computer. The techs had already broken into it. He pulled up the first file and started searching the information as it was downloaded onto a storage device for evidence. Kodos didn't save much to his computer, but it was enough. There was a copy of his speech and several other unnamed folders. The lieutenant opened the first one. It was full of scientific documents regarding the virus that attacked the colony's food.

Ensign Taro moved to examine the bookcase. Several hundreds of paper books lined the east wall, though most were coated in a fine layer of dust. The three worked for over an hour.

"O'Mara to Lieutenant Pike. How's it going?" The captain's voice came through with some static.

"Progress is slow. We've found some documents on Kodos' computer about the virus and other basic reports from the local school, the businesses, and other files from the everyday life of the colonists."

There was a slight pause. "Have you found it?"

Pike sighed. "I'm still looking. There's no sign of the list yet."

Captain O'Mara said something again, but it came jumbled and cut off. Something was interfering with their communications.

"Sir, I didn't catch that. Please repeat it."

"Just – us – posted… check… O'Mara out."

Well, that wasn't helpful; there must have been something in the room. He'd contact the captain in an hour with any progress. Pike ran his fingers through his hair and opened another document, scanning the contents.

"Hey, I found something interesting." Taro opened and closed the book in his hand, stepping closer to Pike. The ensign held the book out to him and pointed at the title. "The quote outside is from Hamlet. There's a copy on the bookshelf, but the book is hollow."

Lieutenant Pike opened it and a small data disk fell into his hands. He turned and stuck it into the computer. A file immediately opened and a list of names appeared. It was the execution list. No one had found a copy yet. It was the rest of the evidence they needed. Pike ran his hands over his face as the list began to scroll. So many names. It had to be Kodos' personal version of the list as some of the names had small footnotes next to them. Pike froze the computer. One of the names was in red.

_James T. Kirk._

No, it couldn't be. There was another file attached to his name and Pike quickly opened it. It was a long document, but the bottom was what he was looking for.

_Subject status changed to recovery, not execution. Once located, restrain and gather information._

There was a chance he was still alive. Pike saved the information to transport to the ship and moved around the room, examining the bookshelf. He didn't recognize most of the titles and a few were in alien languages. He moved toward the painting. Pike's boot caught on the rug and moved it to the side. He brushed it back down.

"Let's continue our search."

The two other men left the room and waited outside the door for Pike. He closed the door behind him, glad to be away from the executioner's office.

* * *

><p><em>Why didn't they come save him?<em> The footsteps moved away from him and Jim tried to move. The pain increased, causing him to hiss beneath the gag. In return, his lungs contracted and he went into another coughing fit.

There was no way to signal whoever was above him. Jim felt so tired and hungry. He tried to count the days in his head, coming up with at least fifteen days since Kodos had taken him. Jim's eyes were so adjusted to the darkness; he wouldn't be able to see for a while. He wished to have seen his mom one more time, but she was on a deep space mission. She'd probably come home for his funeral.

Someone tripped directly over the door. Jim mentally begged for the person to move the rug and save him. He didn't want to die. The footsteps came again. They were moving away from the door and out of the room.

Jim swallowed the sob in his throat as he heard the door close above him and then silence. He closed his eyes and lay still. Sweat ran between his eyes as he shivered. No one cared if he lived or died anyway.

* * *

><p>Pike spent the rest of the day searching the inside of Governor Kodos' home. Communications had been restored when they left the office, which was odd. By the end of the day, Pike was physically and mentally exhausted. He wanted to take a long, hot shower and forget everything. But he couldn't.<em> James T. Kirk. <em>Taro and Miller finished searching the last guest bedroom, finding a pair of boy's worn sneakers. He opened his communicator as it chirped.

"Yes, Captain. We are finishing our sweep and returning to the beam-out spot." Pike took one last look around at the room.

There was a long silence.

"Captain?"

"One of the prisoners felt particularly talkative today. He spoke of a secret chamber within Kodos' office space. He said something was kept there, but he didn't know anything else," the captain said. "I'd like you to check it out."

"We didn't see anything out of place. But we can check again." Pike's mind dwelt on the name as he looked around. "I'll let keep you posted. Pike, out."

Chris hurried back toward the office and threw open the door. He could see the sun setting through the large window. Taro and Miller moved to the bookcase, pulling off the books and throwing them to the floor, looking for one that would open a door to another chamber. Pike stood still for a moment. There was nothing else out of place. The painting. He ran over to the rug, seeing it was still turned up. A dark line was visible. He grabbed the rug, yanking it to the side and revealing a door beneath the material. Taro moved to his side and helped lift the heavy door. As soon as they opened the door, a putrid smell filled their noses.

"What is that?" the ensign asked.

Pike tried not to breathe deeply. "There's someone down there."

He grabbed the sides of the ladder and crawled down. Pike's eyes adjusted to the darkness. Cell bars separated the small space. Taro came down behind him and scanned the area, pulling out a flashlight and shining it into the cell.

"Oh my god, it's a kid."

Pike focused on the small bound figure inside of the cell. The kid's arms were bound tight behind his back in an unnatural position. He watched as his chest barely rose and fell. It was clearly an effort for him just to breathe. The boy rolled to his side, moaning. Blood matted the boy's hair and his skin was incredibly pale. A combination of old and new bruises covered his skin. A dark spot on his left side made Pike wonder how many broken ribs the kid had. The boy was gagged and had a split lip.

The lieutenant pulled out his weapon and melted the lock, kicking the door open as soon as it fell. The lieutenant didn't hesitate to move into the cell as the smell of human waste assaulted him. He hoped it wasn't _him_. The kid's eyelashes fluttered and two blue eyes stared at him. Pike's stomach dropped as he recognized him. It was George's son. Jim tried to move back, but cried out through the gag. His breathing came in painful sounding gasps.

"Don't move. I won't hurt you." Pike put up his hands in surrender. "My name is Lieutenant Christopher Pike. I'm here to help you."

"His vitals are critical," Taro interrupted. "He needs emergency medical attention."

Chris glanced at the other man, seeing his tricorder in hand. Taro's face was tight. He'd have to move the kid to the main level so he could be transported to the medbay. There was no doubt in his mind that Kodos had created this place and they wouldn't be able to transport from there.

"I'm gonna pick you up. We can't help you down here."

The boy shuddered violently. Pike pulled his coat off and draped it over the kid's body to warm him up a little. Jim's eyes closed. He took the precious seconds to grab the boy and lift him off the floor. The boy screamed beneath the gag. Taro let him ascend the ladder first. Pike tried to keep from squeezing too hard, but the boy was out of it and shaking. He could feel the heat from the small body and guessed his fever was quite high. The boy opened his eyes for a moment, but quickly closed them.

"Give me your communicator," the lieutenant ordered.

Miller pulled out his and held it toward his commanding officer.

"This is Pike. We need an emergency beam-out for two! We found a child; he's in critical condition."

"Understood. We are beaming you both directly to the medbay."

Pike touched Jim's face as the transporter moved them to the ship. They materialized in the medbay. Doctor Ravi was a Betazoid, but very patient and good at his job. He was waiting for them. The doctor motioned for Pike to lay him on a biobed.

"Has he been conscious?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, but he can't say anything." Pike moved to stand next to the boy's head. "Doctor, I know who this is. His identity is not to be revealed."

One of the nurses came over to assist the doctor, but the doctor asked her to give them a moment alone.

"Lieutenant –"

"Pike. His name is James T. Kirk."

The Betazoid's eyebrow rose. "Kirk?"

"Yes. It's crucial no one knows who he is. Please."

"Of course. Doctor/patient confidentially keeps his information and condition private, but the captain will need to be informed."

"I'll let him know when he's stable."

Doctor Ravi motioned for the nurse to join them again. Jim's eyes didn't open. Pike listened as the doctor rattled off some information and he slowly untied the gag from around the boy's mouth. As soon as the cloth fell, Jim's eyes snapped open and his body convulsed as he coughed. Spots of blood appeared on his lips. Chris sat him up and held him as he wavered. As soon as he finished, his body went limp and Pike lay him back against the bed. Doctor Ravi grabbed a hypospray and injected it into Jim's neck.

"My name is Doctor Ravi. I'm trying to help you. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

The kid shook his head. He coughed again, moving around on the bed. Pike put a hand on his shoulder to help calm him down, but it only agitated him more.

"Hurts," Jim choked out. "Can't… breathe."

The words escaped his mouth seconds before the alarm went off. The nurse grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it on his mouth. Jim greedily took a breath.

"We need to remove the bindings on his arms so I can treat him," the doctor said. "Would you care to assist me, Lieutenant?"

Chris nodded. "Just tell me what to do."

The Betazoid rolled Jim onto his side. Jim bit his lip to keep from making a sound, but Pike could see the lines of tension on his face.

"His shoulders are torn. I need you to hold his arms while I cut the rope. Then ease him very slowly back onto the bed. His arms will be incredibly tender." Doctor Ravi took the scissors from the nurse. "Ready?"

Pike nodded. The doctor slowly cut the thin rope binding Jim's arms. Jim let out a cry of pain as Chris moved his arms apart. He tried to go slow, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Jim squeezed his eyes tight, but small tears escaped. Pike watched as his face continued to pale. He lay Jim down as the nurse began to run a sonic cleaner over his small body, after removing his soiled clothing and slipping him into scrub pants. Something wasn't right. Pike listened as the boy's breathing changed, becoming more rapid. He opened his mouth to say something as a choking sound came from Jim and the alarm started blaring.

"He's going into anaphylactic shock," Doctor Ravi said. "I need 5 ccs of epinephrine and a tube kit. We need to intubate him."

"Yes, Doctor."

Chris watched, feeling completely helpless as Jim lost consciousness and the doctor administered another hypo. He looked away as a breathing tube was inserted into the kid's throat.

"He's coding!"

One of the nurses gently pushed Pike out of the way. He moved away from the biobed, but couldn't look away as the doctor charged the cardiac stimulator and placed it on the boy's small chest.

"Clear!" Doctor Ravi pressed a button the monitor and Jim's body jolted.

"There's no change."

"Again, clear!"

Three times Jim's body rose off of the biobed. Doctor Ravi pressed his fingers to Jim's wrist as he observed the stats. "He's back. We need to lower his fever. Bring me two cold packs and set them on level two."

The nurse dashed across the room and returned with the packs. She adjusted the temperature and put them beneath his arms. The doctor continued his scans. Pike covered his mouth with his hand as he waited for more information. What the hell had Kodos been doing to him down there? It was clear he'd been mistreated for a while. Jim didn't wake as the nurse covered him with a blanket. Chris had to know what happened; no one deserved such horrible treatment, especially a child who had already suffered so much. Pike instructed the doctor to keep him posted and headed to the Bridge. This wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Thanks to all of you for your reviews and alerts! I appreciate all of your comments. I really enjoy reading them! You get a little more conscious Jim in this chapter, but he's not himself yet. Also, I am not a medical doctor, so please forgive any mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"You can come in, Lieutenant."

Pike stepped into the small ICU room of the medbay. It was the only private location, other than the surgical section. Jim lay silently on the bed. His skin was still incredibly pale. Chris could see the faint outline of a bruise around the boy's right eye, drawing his gaze to the oxygen mask. His arms appeared emaciated and there were crisscrossing lines from the thin rope he'd been bound with. An IV gave his body the nutrients he desperately needed. Pike watched as his face contorted in pain and went still.

"How is he?" Chris stepped close to the bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

The Betazoid frowned. "He's stable at the moment. I am having some trouble treating him. Since you were here, he coded two more times. His body is allergic to almost every medication. Without the patient's medical records, it has become nearly impossible to continue treating him."

"Can I ask what his condition is? I know medical records are private, but… I believe this is a special condition."

Doctor Ravi picked up his regenerator and ran it over Jim's arms to start repairing the muscles. "I agree, Lieutenant."

"You can call me Chris. I'm off duty at the moment."

"Okay, Chris. He is suffering from dehydration and malnutrition. I suspect he was bound in that position for over a week. The muscles in his arms are incredibly weak; though I've already repaired the damage to his shoulders he will need quite a bit of physical therapy to restore the muscle tone and movement. I discovered several deep wounds on his thighs, which were partially healed. His left arm had a spiral fracture, which I repaired. Bruises cover approximately forty percent of his body. He also has two broken ribs and a moderate concussion."

"Damn." Pike ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm afraid that's not all. In addition to the other factors, he's suffering from a severe upper respiratory infection. It has settled in his chest. I'm trying to treat it, but not having much luck."

"I'll see if I can get permission to access his medical records for you. Captain O'Mara should be able to access them." He leaned back against the wall. "Will he survive?"

"He's stable for now, but I won't know his full prognosis until I can treat him properly."

Pike sat down in the chair next to the bed and rested his face in his hands. The doctor didn't say anything as he added another bag of fluids and removed the cold packs from under Jim's arms. The boy didn't stir. Chris looked up at Jim, wondering how he was going to tell his mother.

"His physical condition is not the only thing I'm worried about," Dr. Ravi said, interrupting Pike's thoughts.

"What else worries you?"

"His mental condition. He's just a child and he was held in intolerable conditions for quite some time. It's going to be a struggle for him to process everything and move on with his life." The doctor watched as Jim's heartbeat increased a little. "He will not trust us and I suspect he'll be angry."

Pike nodded. "When will he wake up?"

"I had to sedate him so I don't expect him to regain consciousness until late morning." The doctor waited until Pike stood up and walked him to the door. "You should get some rest. I can tell how exhausted you are. There will be time to talk to him later. I can alert you when he regains consciousness if you think it will be beneficial to him."

"I'd appreciate that, Doctor. Good night."

* * *

><p>Something was suffocating him. Jim immediately felt the pain up and down his arms, but at least he could move them again. There was something soft and warm beneath him; he wasn't cold anymore. His eyes quickly opened. Everything was blurry. He blinked to clear the image and didn't recognize anything. Jim tried to lift his hand, hissing in pain when it felt like needles were stabbing him. There was a loud crash as something fell nearby. In a swift movement, Jim sat up and ripped the oxygen mask from his face. His fingers fumbled around until they could pull out the IV. Two voices were heading in his direction now as an alarm came from the biobed.<p>

Jim threw his legs over the side of the bed and his bare feet touched the floor. He fell hard to the floor. The muscles in his legs refused to support him. The door opened and an older man dressed in a medical uniform appeared with a blond nurse behind him. Jim pulled his knees to his chest and scooted against the wall. Warm blood trickled down his hand.

"Stay back!" His throat ached as the words came out and he went into a coughing fit. He gasped, trying to breathe again. The man held up his hands as he took a step closer. "No, stay back!" Jim put a hand on his ribs as he wheezed.

The man's eyes were dark and he realized he was a Betazoid. Jim kept his face tight.

"Who… are you?" Jim asked between coughs.

"My name is Doctor Ravi. I won't hurt you." The doctor knelt down. "This is my head nurse, Amanda. We only want to help you."

"Where am I?"

"You're onboard the USS Constellation. It's a Starfleet vessel, under command of Captain O'Mara." He kept his eyes on Jim as he spoke to the nurse. "Amanda, please wake up Lieutenant Pike and have him come down."

"Yes, Doctor."

Jim felt his stomach churn and he knew he was gonna throw up soon. He swallowed and let his eyes dart around the small private room. His vision went in and out. He refocused on the doctor as he reached up for something on the biobed and tried to move closer. Jim yanked open the drawer beside him, digging from something to use as a weapon to defend himself. His hands closed around a pair of scissors, and he brandished them as his arms trembled.

"Stay away from me!" Jim took a shaky breath and tried to hold his arms up, but they quickly fell to his sides and he pushed himself back against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Doctor Ravi held up his hands. "I was just getting the oxygen mask to give to you. It will help you breathe easier."

The boy shook his head. "No mask."

"Your body is not receiving enough oxygen. That's one reason you're suffering from a headache and vision problems."

Jim blinked, waiting for the room to stop spinning. "I don't like the mask."

"I can exchange it for a nasal cannula, but you'll need to let me place it on your face."

"I'll do it myself. I know how."

Doctor Ravi didn't speak, but nodded. Jim watched him closely as the doctor hooked up the clear tubing and set it on the floor. He knelt down and pushed it toward the boy. His hands fought to grasp it, but ultimately won. Jim let the center piece pinch his nose and he tucked the tube behind his ears, closing the clasp beneath his chin to keep it on. His eyes closed as the oxygen went into his body.

"Is that helping?"

Jim nodded. "It's a little better."

Doctor Ravi moved to another part of the room and returned with a small roll of cloth bandages. He rolled it to the kid. "For your hand, it will stop the bleeding." The man waited as Jim picked it up and wrapped it around his hand. "Would you like to tell me your name?"

"You can call me JT." Jim felt his stomach roll again. "Where are my kids?"

"Your kids?" The doctor frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Did someone rescue them? There are several kids who need a doctor. They haven't… had any good food in a while." Jim fought as black spots formed in his vision.

The door to the ICU room slid open, admitting a younger man in his rumpled uniform. He quickly walked over to join them. Jim tried to curl up even smaller. His brown hair was short and messy. There was almost something familiar about him.

"I thought you said he wouldn't wake up until late morning. It's 0400." He rolled his eyes at the doctor before kneeling down and turning his attention to Jim. "Hey kid. My name is Lieutenant Christopher Pike. I pulled you out of there, do you remember?"

Jim shook his head, fighting to stay awake as he coughed again. "Where are my kids?"

Pike frowned. "What kids?"

"I saved them… I hid them so he couldn't kill them."

The other man rubbed his chin with his hand and gave a soft smile. "We can't get to them. They won't let us approach without firing at us."

Jim tried to push up and moaned. "I have – have to talk to them. I can get them to listen."

"Lieutenant, his temperature is rising. We need to move him," Doctor Ravi interrupted.

The kid shifted uncomfortably. "I'm gonna be sick."

Pike grabbed an emesis basin from the counter and shoved it under the boy's chin as he threw up. He stayed beside him. Jim finished and his head leaned back against the wall. The adrenaline rush had faded and he didn't have any energy left.

"Can I move you onto the bed? You're pretty sick, kid. The doctor needs to make sure you're okay."

Jim didn't have any energy left to answer, so he simply nodded. The man gently put his arms beneath him and lifted him up. Jim cried out in pain as the movements strained his arms. His muscles cramped up in protest. Pike lay Jim down as the nurse brought a cooling blanket over. He could feel the boy's fever though his clothes. The lieutenant took a step back to give them space to work. Jim kept his eyes on Pike as the doctor administered a hypo.

"Help them. Please," Jim whispered as the darkness crept in again.

The frown on Pike's face was the last thing he saw.

* * *

><p>Pike rested his hands against the side of the biobed. "What happened, Doctor?"<p>

"Apparently the dosage of sedative I gave him wasn't enough. He woke up, confused and his adrenalin kicked in. He actually threatened me with a pair of scissors for a minute." The doctor continued running his scans and instructed the nurse to insert a new IV into Jim's opposite hand.

He shook his head. "He's a tough kid. Damn, I only got three hours of sleep. He should be with his mother. I found her though. She's on a deep space mission, probably didn't even know what was happening with the colony."

"Our patient might be able to answer your question when he wakes again." Doctor Ravi gently ushered him out of the private room and into his office across the main part of the medbay. He pushed him down into the extra chair. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Pike waited in silence as the doctor poured him a cup and handed him the warm mug. He noted it was the real stuff, not the replicated stuff the rest of the crew drank. It was probably a good thing the medical staff was properly caffeinated. "Did your telepathic abilities read anything helpful from him?"

Doctor Ravi took a sip of his own coffee before speaking. "He's terrified, completely. And he doesn't trust we are who we say, which is to be expected. I also sensed quite a bit of anger. His anger runs deep and it will be hard for him to get past. That's about it. The fever and the physical condition of his body made the reading a bit confusing."

"That's more than enough, Doctor. I can't imagine what he saw in the colony or why Kodos specifically kept him down there. Jim will have a lot to tell us. If he can even tell us."

"It will take time. Lots of time. The boy will need quite a bit of healing."

Pike nodded, taking another drink of his coffee and standing up. "Thanks for the coffee. Please inform me if Jim wakes up again. I'd like to limit who interacts with him right now. His identity is to remain classified."

"Of course. I hope you get some rest."

"I wish I was. He gave us some important information and I need to speak to the captain right away. Jim said they are his kids. He might be able to help us rescue the group of children living in the mountains. But he'll need to trust us." Chris sighed and attempted to straighten his uniform. "I have no idea how to make this right, but I won't give up until I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted! A special thanks to my anonymous reviewers, you always have the sweetest comments! I really like how this chapter turned out. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Jim lay still as he listened to the sound of his own heartbeat through the monitors. Every part of his body ached. He shifted on the bed, and lifted his arm to press the call button. The door to his room opened a moment later.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Doctor Ravi asked.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only about two hours. Would you like some water? I can acquire some chicken broth if you are hungry. Your stomach isn't ready for solid food yet."

Jim shook his head. "Just the water. I'm not hungry." The doctor poured a cup of water and stuck in a bendy straw. He sipped the water, but shook his head after a moment. His stomach was too queasy for any more, but at least his mouth was wet. "I wanna talk to Lieutenant Pike." He tried to push himself up and fell back in the bed.

"He's in a meeting with Captain O'Mara, but I can contact him for you."

The kid went into a coughing fit. It didn't stop. The alarm on the bed went off as Doctor Ravi grabbed the oxygen mask and pressed it to Jim's face. He greedily held it tight against his face. The doctor checked his stats and made a note on his PADD.

Jim swallowed and lifted the mask. "I need to talk to him. We have to save my kids."

"Doctor Ravi to Lieutenant Pike."

There was a soft pause. "Pike here. Is there a problem, Doctor?"

"Our guest is awake and he's requesting to see you."

"I'll be right there."

The communication line closed. Doctor Ravi adjusted the height of the bed to ease Jim's breathing and help him sit up a little. Jim continued to breathe with the mask for a few more minutes before pushing it away. Doctor Ravi turned his oxygen level up. Lieutenant Pike entered a few minutes later. He held a large thermos of coffee.

"You didn't sleep long. How are you feeling?"

Jim shrugged. "I'm fine. I want to help you talk to my kids. They do have a communicator, but it's on a low frequency. They will only talk to me."

Pike crossed his arm over his chest. "I'd appreciate it. I really would like to help those children and get them some place safe. There's no need for them to hide anymore. After everything they've gone through, they deserve someone taking care of them."

"I took care of them."

Chris wanted to reach out to comfort the kid, but he knew better than to touch him. "I know you did and I'm sure you did a great job. I'm here to help you now, Jim."

The boy froze and his eyes quickly dropped to the blanket. Pike quickly realized his mistake and silently asked for Doctor Ravi to give them some privacy. Jim covered his mouth with the corner of his blanket as his lungs tried to rid themselves of the fluid and gunk in his chest. Lieutenant Pike winced at the sound. The boy's shoulders dropped and he could see how exhausted Jim was, even though he'd only been awake for a little while.

"You know my name," Jim murmured.

"Yes."

"Is that why you are helping me? You want to help the son of the legend, George Kirk's poor fatherless bastard."

"No, Jim. And I want you to remember this, I'm helping you because you just went through a horrible experience and it's my job to help everyone I can. Not just because you are George's son."

Jim nodded, blinking at the moisture in his eyes. He looked away from the lieutenant as he spoke. "I don't want special treatment. I just want my kids to be safe."

"I promise they will be okay."

"I don't want anyone to know my name. When we find them, call me JT." Jim coughed again and Pike looked up to see Jim's heartbeat increasing.

"No one other than Doctor Ravi, Captain O'Mara, and I know your name. We can keep it that way."

The medical monitor above Jim beeped softly, bringing the doctor back into the room. He grabbed a cooling blanket and laid it across Jim's legs. The kid pushed it back as sweat rolled down his forehead. Jim weakly shook his head.

"Don't need it. I'm already cold."

"You have a high fever and we need to lower it," Doctor Ravi said, lifting the blanket and covering him again.

Jim shook his head. "Can't you give me something for it?"

"Due to the shock your body experienced from the situation and the medications you're allergic to, your immune system has been compromised. It's best to try a few natural remedies until you're more stable."

"You better hurry up."

"What's the rush?" Dr. Ravi asked, adjusting the flow on the IV drip.

"I have to go get my kids." Jim's eyes tightened and he rubbed his forehead.

The doctor dimmed the lights a little as Jim's eyes fought to stay open.

"Once you contact them, we can safely bring the children to the ship to see you," Pike explained. "It's not a good idea for you to leave the medbay right now."

"I have to go with you or they won't trust you!" He pushed up with his arms and cried out in pain. Dr. Ravi tried to help him, but Jim flinched. "If I don't come with you, they will think you kidnapped me and it's a trap. They have to see me." Jim let out a shaky breath. "Please."

Jim watched as Chris rubbed his stubbly chin and nodded. He knew he was putting the lieutenant in a bad situation, but they were his responsibility. He had to save them.

"I'll talk to the captain and –"

"It has to be today," Jim interrupted. "They won't last much longer. They're already starving."

"Lieutenant, may I speak to you for a moment?" Doctor Ravi said.

Jim watched as the two stepped off to the side. The doctor's face was tight as he spoke quickly to the lieutenant. He pretended he couldn't hear them, but he could hear all of it. It didn't change his mind on what he had to do.

"Lieutenant, I don't think it's a good idea to have our patient leave the medbay. He has a high fever and his body isn't responding to the antibiotics. He refuses to eat because he's nauseated, but he's nauseated because he's eaten nothing. We're in for a struggle."

Pike sighed. "I understand Doctor, but if we don't do something soon… all of those children could die."

* * *

><p>Pike did not have a good feeling about this. Jim walked beside him, moving slowly in the clothing they'd replicated for him. He kept the medical kit with him as Doctor Ravi's request, just in case something happened. Jim wore a medical monitor in case of an emergency and they could beam him back to the medbay. Two security officers walked behind them. Wind snuck into every opening in Chris' coat. Jim paused and Pike could hear the wheezing sound from his lungs. He frowned.<p>

"This should be close enough. Can I have your communicator?" the kid asked.

Pike pulled the communicator out of his pocket and handed it to Jim. He noticed the trembling in his hand, but he quickly pulled away. Jim tinkered with it before lifting it to his face.

"Hey K, this is Troop Leader calling. Can you hear me?"

The group waited in silence. Jim shivered and pulled his arms tighter across his chest.

"K, this is Troop Leader. Are you guys okay?"

Pike waited and his heart skipped a beat when the voice of a small child answered Jim's hails.

"JT, is it really you?"

"Yeah, K, it's me. Is everybody okay?"

There was a soft sniffle. "We're really hungry. They know where we're hiding and we ran out of food. How did you get away? We thought he killed you."

Pike watched as Jim smiled. The conversation seemed to be lifting his spirits, though his face showed the pain he was in.

"Nah, it takes more than that to get me down. It's a long story, but I'm with some people who can help us. They're from Starfleet and they have food. I think we can trust them."

The voice paused for a minute. "Umm… okay, if you say we can trust them. You can come up."

"There are four of us. We'll be up in a few minutes."

Jim closed the communicator and handed it back to Pike. The kid wavered on his feet. Pike put out his arms and steadied Jim as he started to fall to the side.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

The lieutenant watched as Jim nodded and regained his balance. Chris wondered how much longer the analgesic Doctor Ravi had given Jim would last. He needed to rest. He could barely move his arms and breathing was a serious struggle. They shouldn't have let him come.

They moved up the steep side of the mountain, toward a small opening where the children were hidden. Pike let Jim lead the way. He winced when he saw Jim grab a rock and pull himself up. He didn't make a sound, but the pain had to be intense. Pike glanced behind him to see the two men from security close. Jim was first into the cave, but Chris helped him stand up. His eyes widened at the sight. Sixteen children were cuddled beneath a few torn blankets and had dirty, pale faces. The oldest couldn't have been more than nine. The youngest had a pink bow in her blond hair and had to have been around two years old. As soon as the oldest boy spotted Jim, he ran at him. Jim let out a moan when the kid collided with him, hugging him with as much strength as he had left. Chris looked away as tears formed in Jim's eyes.

"Hey Kevin, I'm okay." Jim gave him a smile.

"I didn't think we'd see you again." Pike recognized Kevin's voice as the one from the communicator.

"Me either, but I'm here."

"You look awful," Kevin said, pulling back and getting a better look at Jim.

"I'm fine. How's Tommy?"

Kevin pointed to a small bundle of blankets. Jim stumbled over, almost falling. Pike barely contained the urge to pick up Jim and hold him tight to protect him. He watched as the two boys moved over to the blanket. One of the security officers removed his backpack and took out the two thermoses of chicken broth. The other man helped pass out small bowls and pieces of bread. Pike was shocked to note the kids didn't fight. They waited patiently for their food and ate in silence. They were still terrified of them and it made him feel ill. Pike returned his attention to Jim.

Jim pulled the blanket back, revealing the tousled hair of a six-year-old boy. The little boy stared up at him with a smile on his face. Part of his face was obscured by white gauze. Someone had hurt the little boy. Pike couldn't look away.

"Hey Tommy, how are you feeling?" Jim touched his forehead.

"It hurts, but I'm okay," the boy answered.

"You have a fever. There's a doctor on the ship who can help you feel better. He fixed me up." Jim turned to face Pike. "We have to get him back to the ship."

Kevin helped Tommy stand and guided him over to the other kids to get him something to eat. There was little ventilation in the cave and it was damp. Pike observed one of the kids comforting another. They'd been through hell. Jim talked quietly with Kevin. Chris noticed Jim's movements were stiff and intentional. The analgesic was wearing off. His ribs contracted as he coughed into his hand. Kevin frowned.

"Are you okay, JT?"

Jim shook his head. He wasn't catching his breath. Pike moved a step closer, but Jim put up his hand as the coughing finally ceased. He straightened and took a shallow breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied with ease.

"You sound awful."

Jim brushed it off. The kids had finished eating and were waiting quietly. "Lieutenant Pike is going help all of you back to the ship. We're safe there. They can give us food and beds. Some of you desperately need a bath. But it's gonna be okay."

"What's gonna happen to us?" a little girl no older than five asked.

"You will all be taken care of us and safely taken back to Earth. Your families will be contacted. No one is going to hurt you again," Pike answered.

The kids whispered to each other. Chris glanced over at Jim and his heart dropped into his stomach. Jim's hand was on his ribs as he wheezed. His face was incredibly pale. Coughs suddenly erupted from his mouth and he could see the red spots on Jim's lips. Pike moved quickly and barely managed to catch Jim as he fell. He was still breathing, but barely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Again, thanks to everyone for reviewing! I'm giving you an early update as a special treat. Also, I wish to apologize. I realized today that I made a mistake while I was doing some research. In the original timeline, Tommy was older than Kevin, but in this story I have it the opposite way. Also, Kevin was only supposed to be 4-years-old when Kirk saved him, but this is slight AU. So hopefully you can forgive me!

The small passage is borrowed from "Dragon Gets By" by Dav Pilkey. It was one of my favorite children's books.

Enjoy the new chapter! I really, really loved Pike's interactions in this one. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"Pike to Transporter Room One, we have twenty to beam up." Chris glanced at Jim's pale face as a tiny bit of oxygen passed his parted lips. "Please transport myself and JT directly to the medbay."

"Copy that. Give us one moment."

As soon as he finished speaking, Pike felt the transporter take them and deposit them in the medbay. He could never really get used to the feeling of having his molecules taken apart and put back together. Doctor Ravi was already in the ICU room. The head nurse, Amanda, helped him reattach Jim to the machines and place an oxygen mask on his face. Jim didn't even wince when the IV was inserted.

"Amanda, I need 2 ccs of tri-ox and a deep tissue scan of his lungs." Doctor Ravi looked up at the stats on the screen.

Pike took a step back and let them work. He watched as Doctor Ravi listened to Jim's lungs with a frown on his face.

"Doctor, his blood pressure is dropping," the nurse said, handing him a hypospray.

"He's not getting enough oxygen. We need to intubate him."

Pike looked away as the doctor inserted the plastic tubing and connected it to the machine. He felt sick at the sight and wanted to hit something. The doctor finished stabilizing Jim. He ushered Chris back into the main part of the medbay. Pike opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as the doors to the medbay opened and the group of rescued children was escorted in. Kevin stepped forward first.

"Where's JT?" he asked, looking around.

"He's getting the medical help he needs." Chris knelt in front of the boy. "JT is pretty sick, but I promise he's gonna be okay. Doctor Ravi would like to give all of you a check-up to make sure you are healthy. He won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"I wanna see JT first. Then you can do the check-ups."

Tommy took a step closer to Kevin and grabbed his hand. This close, Pike could actually smell in the infection on the little boy's face. He swallowed and stood up.

"How about we let Doctor Ravi begin his examinations while I take you to see JT? We both want the little ones to feel better." Pike motioned to the little toddler. "What's her name?"

"Maya. Her parents were killed."

Pike felt his stomach roll, but he didn't let his expression change. "Let Doctor Ravi help Maya and the others. I'll take you to JT."

Kevin turned and nodded to the others. He walked Tommy over to Doctor Ravi. There was no hesitation in his movements as he put Tommy's hand in the Betazoid's. Kevin walked back over to him. Pike couldn't help but smile as the boy grabbed his hand and motioned for him to guide him. Jim had done a great job protecting the children. Unlike Jim, they still had enough trust to give to the Starfleet members. Jim let himself be broken to protect the others and give them a chance. He had even more respect for what Jim went through.

Chris led Kevin into the small ICU room. He paused in the doorway. The sight of Jim in such a vulnerable position had to be frightening. He squeezed Kevin's hand.

"What's wrong with him?" the boy asked.

"He has an infection in his lungs that is making it hard to breathe. The machine is helping him while he gets better." Pike glanced down at Kevin's face and saw him nod. "You can get a little closer if you want."

"No." Kevin vehemently shook his head. "I don't wanna remember JT like this. You can take me back to the kids."

"Okay. That's okay."

Pike took Kevin back out into the main part of the medbay and let one of the nurses guide him over to a biobed to be examined. Doctor Ravi was examining Tommy's wounds. Chris couldn't look at his wounds. He needed a little space. Captain O'Mara had suggested making one of the cargo bays into a location for the children to stay. A few crewmen were adding beds and other personal touches. The captain doubted they'd want to be separated into several rooms. Pike excused himself to go check on the progress.

As soon as he stepped into the hallway, Chris paused and leaned up against the bulkhead. He took three deep breaths. The images wouldn't leave his mind, but he had to keep going. Pike headed to the cargo bay to check on the status of the beds. He stepped inside and sighed. The beds were lined up like a prison. Two crewmen were finished up the final touches.

"Do you mind if I move things around a little?" Pike stared at the white blankets and shook his head.

"Of course not, Lieutenant. Is there anything we help with?" the crewman asked.

"No. You can head to back to your stations. I'll finish up."

The man nodded. "Thank you, sir. Have a good afternoon."

Pike rolled up the sleeves of his uniform. The kids deserved a nice place to sleep, a place that felt a little more like home.

* * *

><p>Pike completed the finishing touches to the kid's area. He'd rearranged the beds, so they were grouped together in groups of four beds. He changed the bedding to bright yellow, blue, and pink comforters, and replicated different stuffed animals for the beds. Captain O'Mara had given him permission to make the space as comfortable as he could. There was also a section of the cargo bay with toys: dolls, blocks, balls, and books. It wasn't a lot, but it was a place for them to be kids again.<p>

Chris headed to the medbay to escort the children. He opened the door to find controlled chaos. The children were running around in white pajamas and nightgowns. Two girls yelled "tag" and squealed in excitement. One of the nurses held little Maya as she smiled around the thumb in her mouth. Tommy sat up on a biobed with clean gauze on his face. It was a complete change from what he'd seen hours before.

"Chris!" Kevin exclaimed, running toward him. "We all got to take a bath."

"You definitely smell better," he teased, getting down to the kid's level. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, but the doctor says Tommy has to stay here for a little while."

"It will make him better." Chris gave him a warm smile. "I have a surprise for all of you."

"What is it?" Kevin couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"You'll have to wait and find out. Let me talk to the doctor first."

Tommy needed to stay in the medbay overnight for dermal regeneration, but the rest of the kids were healthy, other than they were malnourished. Doctor Ravi came up with a nutrition plan for each child. Jim was still unconscious. Pike planned on going to see him once he got the kids settled.

Two of the nurses helped him round up the kids to take to the cargo bay. They'd worked out a schedule so at least two nurses were with the children at all times to watch out for them. Pike stopped the group outside of the cargo bay and encouraged all them to cover their eyes. He laughed as three of the littlest ones tried to peek. Chris opened the door and helped the kids walk forward.

"Open your eyes," he said.

As soon as he spoke, they all uncovered their eyes and looked at their temporary place. The kids called out to each other as they ran for the beds and squealed as they found the stuffed animals! After a few minutes, each kid had picked an animal and a bed. Little Maya held a stuffed purple elephant as she snuggled against the nurse, sitting on her bed. It took all three adults to get the kids tucked into their beds.

"Will you read us a story?" a small boy asked.

"Yeah, Chris, can you read us a story?" Kevin repeated.

All of the little voices began to beg and he sighed, grabbing a book from the pile and sat down in on the boy's bed. The kid sat up and grabbed his arm, leaning over so he could see the pictures of the blue dragon.

"Dragon Gets By. _One warm, sunny morning Dragon woke up and yawned. He was very groggy… And whenever Dragon woke up groggy, he did everything wrong. First he read an egg and fried the morning newspaper_."

The laughter of the children filled his ears and Chris blinked to fight the moisture pooling in his eyes. They all needed this moment.

* * *

><p>Chris had finished his work-out and managed to eat a few bites of dinner before heading back to the medbay. The first thing he saw was Tommy lying awake on the biobed. Pike kept his surprise hidden behind his back as he sat down in the chair.<p>

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I can't sleep by myself. I miss my friends," Tommy whispered.

"Well, you can sleep with them tomorrow. But tonight, I brought you a new friend." Pike pulled the monkey from behind his back. "He doesn't have a name, but I think you can give him one."

The uninjured side of his face smiled. "He's mine?"

"Yep, you can keep him."

Tommy giggled. "I'm gonna call him JT, after my bestest friend."

Pike felt his heart contract at Tommy's words, but he continued to smile. "That's a great idea. Now, you have one of your friends with you and you can fall asleep." He stood up and tucked the blankets around the little boy. "Good night."

"Night!"

The little boy rubbed the soft fur from the monkey against his cheek and snuggled into the pillow. Chris walked away and saw Doctor Ravi sitting in his office. He took a glance at the ICU door, but headed toward the doctor's office. He knocked. The Betazoid motioned for him to come in. Pike sat down in the extra chair and sighed. He ran his hands over his face. It had been a long day with little sleep from the night before. He should have headed to bed, but he couldn't sleep.

"How is he?" Chris asked.

"Jim's stable, but nothing has really changed in the past few hours. His oxygen levels are still low and he's on the ventilator. I might try removing it tomorrow morning if his oxygen levels are up. I'm keeping him sedated until then so he doesn't try to pull it out himself." Doctor Ravi took a sip from the mug sitting on his desk. "You're stressed and exhausted, Lieutenant."

"Chris, remember? I'm off duty right now. I just wanted to check on Jim and I'll head to bed."

The doctor nodded. "It's going to be a long healing process for Jim. He'll need someone to support him and he trusts you, even if you both don't know why. I suggest you see him and then head to bed. I'm headed out myself once I finish this report."

Pike stood up and walked over to look through the clear glass. He glanced over at the little boy and saw he'd gone right to sleep. "Is Tommy going to recover?"

"He'll carry the scars with him for the rest of his life, but I've managed to clear up the infection. The vision in his left eye was affected. He won't recover all of his vision, but most of it. Unfortunately, it will degenerate with age."

"Did he tell you how it happened?"

Doctor Ravi stood and moved around the other side of the desk, standing next to Pike. He took another sip of the liquid and Pike could smell it was tea. He waited patiently.

"Yes. He was caught stealing food with Jim. The child was burned with a chemical as punishment, but he told me Jim attacked the man and stopped him. Governor Kodos injured Tommy. Both he and Jim have seen his face, along with Kevin I suspect."

Pike turned and grabbed the back of the chair, focusing on breathing evenly. He released the chair and paced around the room. "I'll have to inform Captain O'Mara."

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "Say good-night to Jim and get some rest. You're gonna need it. It's only going to get harder from here. I suspect all of these children have some painful stories to tell us."

Chris nodded. He said good-night to the doctor and headed into the ICU room. Some of the color had returned to Jim's face, but he still looked awful. Pike sat down in the empty chair and listened to the sound of the machine helping Jim breath. He put a hand over his mouth and leaned forward. There were no words. He couldn't imagine Jim's pain, but he'd have to find out at some point in the near future and he wasn't looking forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Pike jolted up in his bed and grabbed the front of his shirt, desperately trying to control his breathing. His shirt was soaked through and his sheets were damp. He ordered the computer to turn the lights on twenty percent. The false sounds of the children's screams rang in his ears. Pike glanced at the clock. He'd only been asleep for four hours.

Chris stood up and headed to take a shower. There was no sense in trying to go back to sleep after that. He took his time, rubbing his shoulders to ease the tension under the warm water. He finished and changed into clean sweatpants. Pike changed the sheets and lay down to read his book. The words blurred together on the page as a headache formed behind his eyes. The lack of sleep and his stress level was catching up to him. His mind wouldn't calm down. Pike grabbed his pillow and headed out of his quarters.

The nighttime staff in the medbay didn't say anything, but a few of the nurses gave him a strange look as Pike headed into the ICU room. Jim looked the same. He was at least resting in peace under the sedative, not suffering from nightmares. An extra line had been added, which Pike recognized as a feeding tube. The kid has to get nutrients somehow. Chris sat down in the chair and put up his feet, tucking the pillow behind his head and against the wall. He opened his paperback book and started to read, this time finding it a little easier to focus.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

The nurse's voice jarred his attention.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I wanted to keep an eye on him." Pike set down his book and put his feet on the floor. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's okay, Lieutenant. Doctor Ravi asked for some regeneration on his arm muscles while he recovered. It will help the healing process."

"I won't get in your way."

Pike watched as the young woman ran the dermal generator over the kid's emaciated arms. Red bumps coated the skin; the nurse explained it was a reaction from the antibiotics. She finished with his arms and made a note on her PADD about Jim's stats. The woman smiled up at him.

"Would you like to rub some lotion into his arms? He'll respond well to touch and it will help heal the rash." She paused when Pike hesitated. "Only if you are comfortable, I won't force you."

"No, that's fine. I can do it."

The nurse handed Chris the small bottle of lotion and left the ICU. Pike scooted closer to the biobed. He squeezed some of the white lotion into his hand and began to massage it into Jim's skin. The kid moved a little bit, but after a moment seemed to relax. Pike glanced up at the medical monitor and saw his pain indicator had gone down slightly. He finished rubbing lotion into Jim's arms and set it down. He picked up his book and rested his feet against the bed, adjusting his pillow. His eyes grew heavy as he listened to Jim breathing. It was comforting.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Pike groaned as he woke up. His neck was killing him and every part of his body felt stiff. He sat up and immediately fell to the floor. He opened his eyes and recognized the medbay. Pike stood up and stretched his muscles. The door to the private room opened a moment later, admitting Doctor Ravi. He smiled at the lieutenant.

"How did you sleep?" the doctor asked.

"Better than I did in my quarters."

Dr. Ravi studied him for a moment. "I can tell you're still exhausted and stressed. You can't hide your emotions from me. I detect quite a lot of concern for our patient." He checked Jim's lines. "Can I inquire why?"

Pike ran his hands over his face. "I wrote my dissertation on the U.S.S. Kelvin and George Kirk's last actions. I even met his wife, Winona. She didn't say much about the incident, but spoke of the character of her husband. As I was getting up to leave, Jim ran into the room. He was crying about a bug stinging him outside and tried to crawl into her lap. Winona didn't let him. She stared at him as she patted his back and told him it would be fine." He paused and watched as Jim's chest rose and fell. "Winona couldn't even look at her son because he looks exactly like George. But Jim calmed down and walked away."

"Poor woman, I can't imagine her struggles. My wife and I have been married for twenty years."

"Do you have any children?" He was surprised since the doctor didn't have any family onboard.

The doctor nodded. "We have two daughters and one son. I can't imagine seeing my son in this condition." He continued examining his patient, taking a look at the marks on the boy's legs. "Jim is very weak and he's vulnerable. It's not a condition he's comfortable with."

"I can honestly say no one really likes being vulnerable. It makes us open to pain and hurt."

"But it also opens us up to affection and friendships. Young Jim definitely desperately needs both, even if he doesn't want them."

Chris nodded and stood up as he checked the time. He had to hurry to be ready for his shift. "I know he does. But I better go get ready for my shift. Captain doesn't like it when I'm late. I'll be back later." Pike took one last look at Jim and disappeared from the room. He had to find a way to clear his thoughts, but Jim wasn't leaving him alone.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"O'Mara to Lieutenant Pike, please report to my ready room."

Pike barely had time to change and grab breakfast from the mess hall before his meeting. He didn't quite make it on time. Chris rode the lift to the bridge and headed into the Captain's office from there. Captain O'Mara sat at his desk, drinking his morning tea.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

The captain smiled and motioned for him to take a seat. "Not a problem, Lieutenant. Doctor Ravi informed me you were checking up on our patient this morning. Nurse Laura reported the other children slept well, though the youngest insisted on sleeping in her bed. They seem settled in and are eating breakfast. Engineer McLaughlin volunteered to give them a brief tour of the ship later in the morning."

"That's good. Doctor Ravi said the injured boy should be able to join the others later today. He needs another treatment first. He also believes Kodos himself injured the boy. At least three of them saw his face."

Captain O'Mara pulled up a report on his screen. "I'd like you to interview each of the children and find out their stories. I expect to spend another two days here before we proceed back to Earth."

"Understood, sir." Pike stood up and prepared to leave the room. A thought crossed his mind. "What will happen to Jim Kirk? His mother is on a deep space mission. He has no other family."

"Mr. Kirk will be transferred to Starfleet Medical for privacy reasons. Once he is healthy enough, he will be given to the state until his mom can be contacted."

"Yes sir."

Pike turned and left the room. Jim shouldn't be put into foster care after his ordeal to suffer and fall between the cracks. There was no guarantee Winona would come to take care of him. He had an uneasy feeling about the situation.

Chris headed onto the bridge and went to his station. He had to distract himself for a few minutes. Talking to the children about what happened to them was the worst task. Pike took a deep breath and headed to the cargo bay turned nursery. The kids were playing with the blocks and giggling as they moved around the room. As soon as they saw Pike enter, they all came running.

"Chris, we had cinnamon rolls with frosting for breakfast!" A girl grabbed his hand and jumped up and down.

"How's JT?" another kid asked.

"He's doing okay. The doctor needs to keep an eye on him for a while longer, but Tommy should be coming to stay with you later." Pike moved over to an empty bed and sat down. "Can I talk to you all?"

The kids nodded and spread out close to him. Pike smiled. Kevin took a seat next to him on the bed and pulled a sleepy Maya onto his lap as she clutched her purple elephant. Chris didn't know how to start, but he knew he had to ask the questions and get the kids started talking.

"I want to ask about your experience on the planet. None of you have to talk to me and you don't have to listen. It's okay if it is too soon."

Kevin shifted Maya on his lap, letting her snuggle into his shoulder. "Do we have to talk about it now?"

"No." Pike shook his head. "I would like to talk to you before you leave the ship, but we have a few days. So, we can take our time."

"I don't wanna talk about it!" one of the little boys said as tears filled his eyes. "I miss my mommy!"

The lieutenant felt his stomach clench and he tried to remain focused. "It's okay. We won't talk about it right now. I'm sorry I brought it up." Pike leaned forward. "How about I make it up to you and we play a game?"

"I like games!"

Pike moved over to the play area and started stacking the blocks. Within seconds, the children surrounded him and joined in. He ruffled the hair of the boy who asked him to read a story the day before and focused on making the kids happy.

They played for over an hour before Chris had to excuse himself to head back to the bridge to get some work done. He sat in his office, shifting through the files he'd discovered on Kodos' computer. There wasn't a lot of information that Starfleet didn't know. Pike frowned when he came upon a video file, buried deep within a file about colony progress reports. He opened it and felt sick to his stomach. Jim was tied tight to the pole as people filed past, picking up meager pieces of bread and deformed vegetables. No one looked in Jim's direction. The kid coughed and blood spotted on his lips. One of the colonists tried to look at Jim and received a hit to the face. Jim kept his eyes down. The video ended and Pike pushed back from his computer. Kodos used him as an example of his control.

"Dr. Ravi to Lieutenant Pike!"

Pike tried to recover as he pressed the button. "Yes, Doctor. Is Jim awake?"

"Yes, and he's threatening us with a pair of scissors. I believe you might be able to calm him down."

"On my way!"

Chris ran all the way to the medbay and rushed back to the ICU room. Jim really needed to stop with the scissors. He stepped inside and saw the poor kid. The breathing tube was thankfully gone, but Jim was still receiving oxygen through the nasal cannula. Pike was surprised to see Tommy crouched next to him.

"He's delirious. His body temperature is 104.8. We need to lower it as soon as possible." Doctor Ravi kept back from the boy and his captive. "He refuses to speak with me."

Pike nodded and stepped forward, holding up his hands. "I just want to talk to you."

"JT, you can trust him. Chris won't hurt us," Tommy begged. "Please."

Jim's hand was shaking. "No! I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

Pike knelt in front of him. He tried to keep the emotion from his voice as he spoke. "Jim, I'm not Kodos. I won't hurt you."

The scissors clattered to the floor and Pike barely managed to grab a bowl as he saw Jim's expression change. Tommy stood up and ran toward the doctor. Chris held the bowl under Jim's chin as he violently threw up and whispered softly to him to comfort him. Jim stopped for a moment, gasping as tears rolled down his cheeks. His stomach rebelled again. Pike waited until he finished before lowering the bowl and pushing it away from them. The nurse grabbed it and went to clean it up. Jim looked incredibly spent as he leaned up against Pike's arm and his eyes slid shut.

"I'm sorry," Jim mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

Pike wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight against his chest. Jim continued to cry. The doctor ushered Tommy out of the room, along with the nurse to give them some privacy.

"You're gonna be okay," Pike whispered.

"How do you know?"

"I will make sure no one hurts you again."

Chris put his arms around Jim and lifted him back onto the biobed. He could see the boy's fever was steadily climbing. Pike moved to fetch the doctor, but froze when Jim grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me alone. Please, I can't be alone."

Pike squeezed his hand tight. "I'm right here, Jim. I'm not leaving you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in posting! Thanks for all of your lovely review. I've been working on the finishing touches for my novel that is being published April 1st. But I am still committed to writing this and finishing it for y'all. I deviated a little bit more from canon for this chapter, but there's finally some more action for you! Enjoy and feel free to leave me a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"5 ccs of epinephrine, inject it directly into his leg, Chris."

Pike quickly did as he was instructed as the alarms blared. He waited. A few seconds later, the alarms stopped and Jim took a shaky breath. Doctor Ravi reattached the leads and adjusted the boy's oxygen flow. Jim's eyes opened and he stared at Chris. He grabbed Jim's hand. The kid opened his mouth to say something, but succumbed to coughing instead. Jim rolled to his side and sat up. The doctor grabbed a bowl and pounded on the center of Jim's back. He expelled some of the gunk from his lungs.

"What happened?" Pike asked once Jim lay back.

"He had an allergic reaction to a compound in the broth he sipped." Doctor Ravi shook his head. "Is there any progress on his medical file? It would certainly help treat him."

Chris waited until Jim's eyes closed. "It's a slow process. Starfleet is cutting through the red tape to make sure the information is kept confidential. It should be coming in the next day or two."

"My head hurts…" Jim whispered.

"I know, kid. The doctor's gonna give you something to make it feel better."

"His oxygen levels are lower. It's causing his headache," Doctor Ravi stated. He grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it on Jim's face. "This should help. Let me know if it gets worse. I'll give you something for the pain."

The boy nodded and let out a sigh. He turned his head in Pike's direction. "Stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Pike squeezed his hand and sat back down in the chair beside the bed. He picked up his book off the bedside table as the doctor administered a hypo into Jim's neck.

Jim watched the man sitting next to him. Pike opened his book and started reading where he left off, but he could tell Jim wanted to say something. The boy coughed weakly. It was after eleven and he should be sleeping, but the kid's schedule was off. The doctor noticed Jim was resisting sleeping at night, but he was calmer with Pike in the room and asked him to come down for a while. Pike glanced up and saw Jim's eyes were heavy, but he blinked rapidly to keep them open. He set the book down and leaned closer to him.

"It's okay to go to sleep."

The boy shook his head. "I'm not tired."

"I can tell you're tired. Are you scared of having nightmares?"

Jim picked at the blanket and averted his gaze.

"I'm right here. I'll wake you up if it gets too bad."

"I don't want to sleep. I have to protect my kids."

"No one is going to hurt them, I promise you." Pike adjusted his chair. "_He_ can't hurt you anymore."

Moisture pooled in Jim's eyes, but didn't fall. "You don't know that."

Chris frowned. He couldn't stay awake forever though and he knew Jim was exhausted. He opened his book again and returned his attention to the pages. The old novel about a man journeying along a road with his son was deep and confusing at the same time. Pike found he couldn't focus. Jim coughed again. He looked up and smiled. Despite his protests, the kid had fallen asleep pretty quickly. He wondered if the doctor had given him a mild sedative with the pain reliever. Pike leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He might as well try to get a little sleep too.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Walker to Lieutenant Pike."

Pike jolted up, almost falling to the floor at the sound of his name. He took a deep breath and let it out before answering. "This is Pike. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from the planet, but Captain O'Mara is unavailable. Would you be able to come to the bridge?"

Chris ran his hands over his face. It was almost one in the morning and he wasn't surprised the captain was unavailable. They were leaving the planet tomorrow, well today, and he'd worked late the night before.

"Who is it?"

There was a long pause and Pike stood up. Something wasn't right. He glanced at Jim, seeing the kid was still asleep with the mask on his face.

"Sir, please just come to the Bridge."

Pike touched Jim's hand and promised the sleeping boy to be back as soon as he could. He rushed from the medbay, not caring he was dressed in civilian clothing instead of his uniform. They could excuse him because of the hour. Chris stepped into the lift. He ordered it to take him to the Bridge and he tried to refocus. As soon as he stepped out of the lift, his heart skipped a beat. An unfamiliar face was on the view screen. The man was older with wrinkles on his face and a fresh cut on his cheek. Everyone on the Bridge was silent.

"This is Lieutenant Christopher Pike." Chris walked over to stand in front of the command chair. "What can I help you with?"

"You have something that belongs to me." The rough voice caused goose-bumps to form on Pike's arms.

Ensign Walker, who sat at the science station, turned to look at him and frowned.

"To whom am I speaking?" Pike asked.

The man laughed. "You already know, Lieutenant. Now give him back to me. He wasn't yours for the taking."

Pike's fists clenched as he stood up straighter. He lowered his voice so only Ensign Walker could hear him. "Can you locate where his transmission is coming from?"

"No, sir."

Chris took a shaky breath and returned his attention to the vile man on the view screen. "Kodos, you are hereby under arrest for crimes against the colony of Tarsus IV, the mass genocide of the colonists, along with –"

"You can't arrest me!" Kodos interrupted. "I'm taking what belongs to me."

Kodos' face vanished from the screen as Pike ordered the shields to be raised. He rushed toward the science station to see if he could help locate the signal.

"Sir, there was an unauthorized transport from the medbay," Ensign Walker reported.

"Doctor Ravi to Lieutenant Pike! Our patient is gone."

Pike felt like throwing something. "Can you trace the transport?"

The young man worked quickly and his fingers deftly pressed the buttons. Chris ran his hand through his hair as he waited for an answer. The ensign nodded.

"I can't pinpoint the exact location, but he was transported into a kilometer radius around the governor's palace."

"Security Team one, meet me in the transporter room in two minutes." He turned to the ensign. "Inform Captain O'Mara of the situation and tell him I'll keep him posted. I'm not letting him get away with this."

Pike ran from the Bridge and all the way to the transporter room. Five security officers were waiting for him. He still hadn't bothered with his uniform, but he took the offered weapon. Kodos wasn't going to get away with taking Jim from him. He'd already hurt that kid too much. The group stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Energize."

The group materialized outside of the former governor's palace. Taro and Miller were two of the security officers and he was glad since they were vaguely familiar with the location. Taro pulled out his scanner.

"Anything?"

"I'm detecting two bio-signs 100 meters to the right. They are on the move."

Chris motioned for the team to follow him down the hallway. Broken glass crushed beneath his shoes. Only a little light came from the dim fixtures on the walls. It was like walking through a creepy Halloween haunted house. Pike felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. He rounded the first corner, keeping his weapon ready. _Nothing._ He quickened his pace as they went down the deserted corridor. A few of the doors were opened, but there was no sound inside the rooms.

"80 meters," Taro said.

Pike began to run. The team kept close as they rounded another corner. It was a dead end. There was absolutely nothing in front of them but an empty wall. Chris walked up to it, trying to feel for a level or something that would take him to another room.

"Where are they?" he demanded, turning to face Taro and the others.

"Still 80 meters from us."

Pike kicked the wall. At the same time, his hand grasped a small handhold and he felt the ground shift beneath him. He cried out to the security team, but it was a second too late as the wall twisted around, throwing him into another empty hallway and separating them. He regained his balance and pounded on the wall for a moment. An angry shout jarred his attention. Jim. He was close and Kodos had him. He wasn't going to let that happen again. Pike held his phase pistol and ran after the sound. The hallway floor was coated in dust and he almost slid into the wall.

Sweat dripped down Pike's face and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. There was no ventilation in the room and the floor was beginning to slope downward. There was another muffled sound ahead of him. Chris rounded another corner. A searing pain went through his arm and he registered the sound a moment too late. He leaned heavily against the wall. His left hand reached up and touched the wound, pulling back with dark blood on his hand. The room spun as the pain increased. A cry of pain escaped his lips. Pike fought to stay standing and his eyes fell upon Jim. Kodos had an arm wrapped around the boy's neck; there was obvious pressure. In his other hand, he held the outdated projectile weapon to the kid's head.

"Put down your weapon or the boy dies." Kodos huffed and he sounded winded.

There was no way Jim had willingly been running down the corridors in his weakened state. Blood trickled from the corner of Jim's mouth, but other than that he appeared to be okay.

"Let him go. You don't want to hurt him." Chris stood up straight and pointed his weapon at the executioner.

"_James Tiberius Kirk_. I discovered this little genius in my school system, but he was trouble. He kept bothering my teachers and pulling pranks on all of them. All of the other children loved him." Kodos ran the back of his hand down Jim's cheek as the kid flinched. "But I could see he was unhappy and lonely."

Pike tightened his grasp on his weapon as he listened.

"He refused private tutoring with me. I decided to kill him with the others, but he escaped and worked against me." The arm around Jim's neck tightened and he coughed, fighting to breathe. "The bastard stole food, but I wouldn't let him get away. He belongs to me."

Pike swallowed. "He doesn't belong to anyone. He's just a kid. If you let him go, I will make sure they don't kill you immediately when I turn you over to them."

"Liar!" Kodos laughed and it filled the small corridor. "If I die, he dies. There's no way around it, Lieutenant."

He watched as Jim wavered on his feet. He was struggling and trying to stay upright. The front of his medical top was damp with sweat. Jim took a short breath and swallowed, lifting his head to breath better. Kodos adjusted his grip on him. The kid lifted his arms and dug his fingernails into Kodos' exposed hand. The former governor cursed, but didn't release the boy.

Pike held his weapon to the side in surrender and hissed when he moved his injured arm. "Take me instead. I'll be a better hostage. The kid's already sick and he'll die without medical attention."

"Chris," Jim whispered.

The butt of the weapon hit the kid next to the eye and Kodos swore in an unfamiliar language. "Shut up!"

"Stop! Don't hurt him. I'm putting my weapon on the floor and I'll back up." Pike said, slowly getting down on one knee. "Just let Jim go."

He locked eyes with the boy, seeing the fear and pain poorly concealed. Pike nodded just a little bit. Chris continued to get closer to the floor. His eyes never left Jim's. In a flash, Pike rolled forward and aimed the weapon at Kodos' head. A shot rang out as he fired his weapon. Chris fell backwards as the projectile entered his side and he gasped. The pain immediately clouded his vision. His hands went to the wound, putting pressure on it. Chris felt his stomach roll and he thought he might throw up from the amount of pain he was in. Two hands joined his.

"Jim…"

His eyes barely focused on the boy's face. There was blood staining his skin.

"Kodos?" Pike tried to lift his head, but fell back.

"He's dead."

The edges of his vision began to turn black. Pike reached into his pants pocket for his communicator and remembered he didn't have one. Jim would have to go get help. The air in the room felt thin and it was getting hard to inhale. He vaguely heard Jim say his name as everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Pike groaned as he came around. His eyes snapped opened as he remembered what had happened with Kodos and Jim. The dim lights didn't seem right. Chris blinked as a blurry face came into his view. Tear tracks colored Jim's cheeks where there wasn't dirt or splattered blood from Kodos.

"Chris, are you okay?" Jim's voice was tight and panicked.

Pike didn't answer as the room spun. He could see the slumped body across the room. They were still on the planet's surface and he was still bleeding. Jim's hands were covered in the dark liquid. The kid returned to putting pressure on the wound when Chris didn't answer.

"Ship…" Pike coughed, unable to say anything more.

"I don't know why they haven't come to help us. Bastard probably shielded this area."

Chris nodded. "We'll have… to move."

"You can't!"

"Jim, we don't – don't have a choice."

Pike tried to sit up, but the pain caused him to roll to the side and throw up. Jim kept a trembling hand on his arm. The kid was too weak to help much. Jim put an arm around Chris and together they stood up. Pike pressed one hand to the wound. A wheezing sound passed Jim's parted lips. Blood dripped onto the floor from Pike's wounded arm and it rolled down his pants and pooled beneath his feet. Jim took a step forward. He pulled Pike with him as they walked back down the long hallway. With each step, Pike could feel the blood seeping thought his fingers and he bit back a groan. Jim stopped moving.

"You shouldn't have come after me."

Pike felt his heart stop as he wavered slightly. "No. I told you I won't let anyone hurt you and I couldn't let him hurt you again." He took a shaky breath. "I wasn't leaving you, Jim."

The kid shook his head. "I'm not your responsibility."

"Yes, you are Jim. I saved your life and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you again… you've felt too much pain for a kid." Chris coughed and felt moisture in the corner of his mouth. "You deserve to be protected."

Loud thumping came from down the hallway and around the corner. Pike pressed his hand harder against the wound to increase the pain and his awareness. Jim pulled him forward. He could hear soft gasps from the kid. They rounded the corner as the hidden wall burst open. Taro and Miller were first through the opening. Taro reached him first and took Pike's weight from Jim's shoulder. The boy started to fall, but Miller steadied him and ended up lifting the kid in his arms.

"Kodos… he's dead… in the back room."

"We'll take care of it. Let's get you to the doc."

Pike nodded as the blackness seeped in again. He stayed conscious as the transporter deposited them on the ship. Taro guided him to lie down on the stretcher. The voices blurred together. He knew his eyes were still open, but he couldn't see anything. A few spots cleared and Pike tried to focus on the faces.

"Where's Jim?" He lifted his head.

"Lay still, Lieutenant," a medic said.

Pike tried to sit up and look around as they got closer to the medbay. The doors opened and the medics transferred him to a biobed as he tried to keep from crying out in pain. He couldn't see Jim anywhere. Doctor Ravi appeared next to him and he dropped his head back. His stomach rolled and he couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Chris, I'm gonna give you something for the pain." Doctor Ravi pressed a hypospray to his neck.

"Where's… Jim?"

"He's safe. I need you to relax and let the analgesic take effect."

Pike gasped and his eyes searched the room. "I need – to make sure Jim is okay."

He tried to stay conscious, but whatever the doctor had given him helped eased the pain and made him sleepy. Chris finally saw Jim. The kid was standing across the room and one of the nurses was trying to approach him. He kept putting up his hands and moving to the side. Pike lifted his hand. He wanted to comfort him and calm him down, but the room spun around him. He dropped his head to the bed and let the darkness take him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Where's Jim?" Chris blinked heavily, trying to clear the last of the sedation from his system. The painkillers were working nicely, but his head felt foggy.

"He's fine," Doctor Ravi answered, putting a hand on Pike's shoulder. "You're lucky to be okay."

"How long have I been here?"

The doctor adjusted the drip on the IV and administered another hypo. "You've been in the medbay for approximately ten hours. I kept you sedated after the surgery to remove the projective. The wound barely missed your internal organs. Your arm will be sore for a while, but I expect you to fully recover."

Pike nodded. "When can I leave?"

"I'm hoping to discharge you tomorrow, but you'll be off duty for at least three days. We are on our way back to Earth."

"Thanks, Doc."

The Betazoid nodded. "Captain O'Mara will be in later. He'll need your report on what happened on the surface with the former criminal."

Pike sighed, rubbing his forehead with one hand. "Is _he_ really dead?"

"I performed the autopsy myself. Kodos won't be hurting anyone again."

"Good."

Pike leaned back and gave himself a mental check-up as the doctor examined his wound. Despite feeling a bit listless and his head being muddled, he felt alright. The doctor pulled back the bandage and Pike glanced away, not wanting to look at mark on his side. Dr. Ravi gently touched it and Chris hissed in pain. Dr. Ravi apologized. He used the dermal regenerator before covering it up again. Pike glanced around at the empty medbay. His eyes went to the door to Jim's room.

"How is he?" Chris shifted slightly in the bed.

"He had some cuts on his arm and bruises, but he's resting right now."

"Mentally, how is he?"

The Betazoid's shoulders dropped slightly. "Jim is stressed. Along with the physical stress to his body, his mind is not at ease. When I'm near him I sense pain, guilt, shame, anger, grief and anxiety to name a few. He's begun to recover physically since I finally received his medical file and I'm now able to treat him properly, but emotionally he's barely started."

Pike remembered the look of fear on Jim's face. "Poor Jim. Do you think he'll ever recover emotionally?"

"Jim will struggle with his past, but I think he's strong enough to endure. He has you. You should get some rest though." Doctor Ravi put a hand on his shoulder and then released it. He walked to the end of the bed and turned around. "You saved his life, Chris. He will never forget that."

The doctor exited the section and pulled the curtain closed behind him. Pike closed his eyes as he tried to digest the Betazoid's words. He was only alone for a minute before he heard two little voices whispering and trying to stay quiet. Chris opened his eyes as the curtain moved slightly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Lieutenant. Are you up for visitors?" The head nurse, Amanda, stood at the edge of the curtained area and gave Pike a warm smile. "I'll make sure they don't stay long so you can rest."

"Of course." He tried to push himself up a little bit, but quickly stopped when it pained him.

Two small little faces peaked around the edge of the curtain. Kevin and Tommy cautiously came into the space. Their eyes focused on the lines going under Pike's medical gown and protruding from his hand. Chris smiled at the kids.

"Hi guys, how are you?"

"Mandy says you got hurt," Tommy whispered, holding tight to his stuffed animal.

Chris chuckled at the nurse's nickname and ruffled Tommy's hair. "I'm okay, kiddo. The doctor is taking good care of me. I should be able to come and play with you tomorrow."

Tommy climbed up on the bed and swung his legs back and forth. "Can you bring JT to play with us? We tried to see him earlier, but the doctor said he didn't want any visitors right now."

"Yeah, why doesn't JT want to see any of us?" Kevin asked.

"He's had a really bad day. Just give him a little time and I'm sure he'll want to see you."

The littler boy picked at the ears on his stuffed animal. "I heard the doctor talking to Miss Mandy. He said JT isn't talking. He can't talk." Tommy sniffled. "What happened to him?"

Pike's lips tightened, but he put on a smile for their sake. "He's just struggling. He'll be okay."

"Alright boys, we need to let Chris get some rest so he can play with you tomorrow. Also, the captain has promised to come play some games with you in a little bit," Amanda interrupted.

The two boys shouted in excitement and ran from the area, yelling 'bye' behind them. Pike wanted to demand the doctor explain why Jim wasn't talking and he hadn't told him, but his energy levels were too low. His eyes closed and he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pike was getting a promotion when they returned to Earth, but he couldn't be excited. His thoughts were focused on Jim. Captain O'Mara had debriefed him and informed him that Starfleet Command wanted to promote him to Commander for his work on the surface. Chris dressed in his civilian clothing since it was more comfortable. Pike walked toward the door to Jim's room and stepped inside. The breathing mask that had been present on his face for so long was gone, along with one of the IV lines. A little bit of color had come back to Jim's cheeks and he didn't appear as ill. A piece of uneaten toast sat on the bedside table with a cup of orange juice.

"Hey," Pike said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

Jim's eyes slowly opened and he turned his head. A harsh cough passed his lips, but he didn't say anything.

"Doc says you actually ate a little something earlier."

The kid blinked.

"That's progress."

Jim began picking at the blanket with his fingers and coughed into his hand again. He moved a little in the bed.

Pike sighed. "I talked to Tommy and Kevin yesterday. They want to come visit you, but they said you didn't want any visitors. I think it would be good if you saw them."

The silence in the room was driving Chris nuts as Jim continued to be quiet. He kept his eyes down. Pike leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, wincing slightly when the movement pulled at his side.

"We're headed back to Earth." Pike watched as Jim glanced at the wall to the left. "I was thinking of taking some leave when we get back." He cleared his throat, hoping to get Jim's full attention. "I plan on asking if you can stay with me until we can find some family for you to stay with. Doctor Ravi says you'll have to spend a few days at Starfleet Medical, but after that… you'll need someone to take care of you."

Jim still didn't answer.

"I want to help you, but you have to give me something. Jim, I don't know what _he_ said to you before I get there, but there's nothing he can do to hurt you anymore. He's gone and I promise to make sure you are safe."

_Nothing._ Pike reached out and picked up his book from the table and leaned back in the chair. He wasn't leaving Jim alone again.

After a while, Chris realized Jim had fallen asleep. He brushed a stray hair from the kid's forehead and felt the low-grade fever beneath his fingers. The medical monitor put it at 101 degrees. Jim couldn't catch a break. He sat back down, continuing where he left off. Thirty minutes passed. The computer beeped softly. Pike put down his book and checked the monitor, seeing Jim's heart rate had increased. No one came running, so he assumed it was alright. He picked up the book again, but he couldn't bring himself to read it. Jim flung his arm across his chest, startling Pike. A low groan came from the kid's parted lips. Then panic. Jim thrashed around on the bed, shouting and trying to escape. The IV was torn from his hand, getting blood on Pike's arm as he tried to hold him down.

"Jim! Wake up, Jim."

Jim's eyes flew open and Pike saw the raw horror in his eyes. The kid pushed himself up and a choking sound came from his throat. Pike grabbed the bowl on the table in time for Jim to throw up the little food he'd eaten. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he reached for Pike. Chris didn't hesitate as he embraced the boy, whispering to him that it was gonna be okay. It didn't matter that Kodos was dead and he couldn't physically assault the kid anymore, just the memory of Kodos was torture and Jim was already hurting more than Pike knew how to fix.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Five days of silence. Jim's stats finally stabilized and his coughing ceased. His body was finally beating the infection, but his weakness remained. Doctor Ravi wanted to do physical therapy with Jim's arms, but he refused. The doctor had been forced to feed Jim intravenously due to his nausea and lack of appetite. Pike spent as much time with Jim as he could, but there wasn't much he could do. He'd asked Captain O'Mara about having temporary custody of Jim when they reached Earth in another day. Child Services was still discussing it, along with Starfleet Command. Chris already put in for some leave.

He walked into the medbay and greeted the nurse tending Jim's bed. The kid had been moved into the main part of the medbay to encourage social interactions, but it only served to make him more reserved. Jim's eyes darted in his direction and he could see the raw pain quickly disappear beneath his mask. Out of habit, he glanced up at the kid's vitals. His body temperature remained elevated, but lower. An uneaten bowl of broth and a smoothie sat on the bedside table.

"Hey Jim."

The kid stared at him, but didn't answer.

"You still not hungry?"

Jim shook his head and let out a shaky breath. His eyes darted back to the blanket and he picked at the tape holding the IV in place on his hand.

"We will be arriving at Earth tomorrow and Doctor Ravi told me you will be transferred right to Starfleet Medical. I have to stay onboard with the others and I can't go with you. But the doctor assures me it will be a smooth transition."

Jim shrugged.

"I should know by tomorrow if you are allowed to stay with me after they discharge you."

The kid coughed and pointed to the pitcher of water next to the bed. Pike poured him some water. Jim's hands shook as he reached for the cup. The muscles in his arms were still emaciated. Chris held the cup to his lips and helped him drink.

"I don't – I don't wanna… hurt anymore." Jim's voice was soft and hoarse, but he was speaking.

Pike ran his fingers through the kid's hair, ignoring the slight tension in his body when he first touched his head. "I know you don't. But it's eventually going to get better. It takes time."

"You don't know that. I will never… forget his face." The kid closed his eyes, taking a few raspy breaths.

"I know, kiddo. I'm sorry." An idea came to Pike. "I'll be right back."

Jim kept his eyes closed and nodded.

Pike went over to Doctor Ravi's office. The doctor motioned for him to come in, not taking his eyes off the stack of PADDs in front of him. Chris sat down across from the doctor. He waited to speak, watching as the man took a sip from his coffee. Doctor Ravi sighed deeply.

"What can I do for you, Chris?"

Pike glanced back at Jim as the kid tried to roll onto his side and quickly gave up. He returned his attention to the doctor. "I need to ask for a favor."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nurse Amanda adjusted Jim's IV bag on the pole and pulled up the blanket. Jim's eyes darted around Pike's quarters. Doctor Ravi wasn't very comfortable with the whole idea, but agreed to let Pike bring Jim to his quarters for the night as long as Nurse Amanda could check his vitals every few hours and Jim had to wear a medical sensor bracelet. Pike waited across the room as the nurse finished getting Jim comfortable on the couch.

"I'll be back to check on him at 1900 hours." Amanda smiled and handed a data PADD to Pike. "I think this will be really good for both of you. It gives you a chance to practice taking care of a kid and… it gives him a break from being surrounded by everyone. Doctor Ravi will be monitoring his vitals and don't hesitate to call for help."

"Thank you. See you in a few hours."

She exited Pike's quarters, leaving the two alone. Jim moved the pillow behind his head, snuggling into the sofa. Pike smiled at him and sat down at Jim's feet.

"What would you like to do?" Chris asked.

Jim shrugged. "You don't have to do anything special with me."

"I want you to have some fun. You're still a kid."

The boy didn't answer, but looked around at the picture of Pike's family on the table. It was an older picture when he was just a kid, a little younger than Jim. Chris picked it up and pointed at the faces as Jim watched him.

"That's my mom and step-dad. They both died in some intense wildfires when I lived on the colony, Elysium. This is one of the last pictures of them. I was rescued by a Starfleet vessel and one of the men I befriended on the colony, Charlie Pike, saved me."

"I thought your last name was Pike. I don't understand."

Pike nodded. "Charlie Pike. I didn't find out until years later, after he and his wife adopted me. He's my biological father. I didn't speak to him for a few years after finding out. I was pretty angry with him, but we've become closer over the years."

"He should have told you." Jim's voice cracked a little.

"I think he wanted to protect me, but it didn't exactly work out as planned."

"We both had shitty childhoods."

"Yeah, but they don't have to define our lives. We make our own paths."

The kid coughed once into his hand and rubbed the blanket against his cheek. Chris figured he wasn't going to talk anymore, knowing Jim needed to rest. He wanted to try and get him to eat something before he fell asleep. Pike replicated a bowl of broth and set it on the small coffee table. He let it cool as he turned his computer screen to face the sofa, while searching through the archives. It took a few minutes to find the old cartoon with the cat and the mouse, who constantly tried to outsmart the other. He used to watch it with his mom; even though it was very cheesy it made him smile. Jim's eyes were on him the whole time. Chris sat down next to him and picked up the bowl.

"I'm not hungry," the boy mumbled.

"You've got to eat something if you want to feel better. Just a few bites?"

Jim's eyes narrowed, but he tried to sit up on the couch. Pike helped him by putting another pillow behind his back to support him. Jim's cheeks turned pink as Chris held the spoon and helped him. The kid turned his head after a few bites, but it was progress. His eyes focused on the screen as the mouse used water from the kitchen sink and the freezer to make an ice skating rink. The cat attempted to sneak in and catch him.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

His voice was so quiet and for a moment Pike thought he imagined it.

"I wish my mom was here."

Chris opened his mouth to comfort him, but Jim shook his head and focused on the cartoon. They didn't have to talk about it right away. Hopefully, they'd have more time once they reached Earth. The cat ducked as the mouse dropped an anvil on his head. A small smile turned up the corners of Jim's mouth. Pike relaxed against the couch as he watched.

After an hour, Chris went into his bathroom to change into pajama pants and an old Academy t-shirt. He washed his face, watching the water drip down his face. He hadn't talked about his mom and stepdad in so long. Jim did a good job of making him feel exposed, but it wasn't a bad thing. He ran the towel over his face and stepped out of the bathroom to a sound that made his stomach drop. Jim burped and threw up into the small basin the nurse had left with them. Pike ran to his side and waited, though he yearned to put a hand on Jim's shoulder to comfort him.

"You finished?" he asked when Jim leaned back against his pillow.

The kid nodded. Pike took the basin into the bathroom and cleaned it out. Jim lay silently. Chris knelt next to him and used the corner of the blanket to wipe the cold sweat from Jim's face. No doubt Doctor Ravi had been alerted to the change in Jim's condition. The whole thing would have been easier if Jim wasn't allergic to most of the anti-nausea medications.

"That stayed down for a little longer than the last time," Pike commented, getting an eye roll from the boy.

"Yeah, next time you can throw up every time you eat or think about food."

"It's gonna get better. Give it a little more time."

The door chimed a few minutes later. Doctor Ravi entered with his medical kit. Jim pulled up the blanket and turned away from him as the doctor used his medical tricorder to scan him. After administering a painkiller, he moved to the doorway. Pike followed him and stepped into the corridor.

"He's stable for the moment, but he's not improving. There's really nothing else I can do until he's at Starfleet Medical," Doctor Ravi stated once the door closed.

"I understand. Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor ran a hand through his hair. "I can sense how Jim feels when I'm around him. I doubt he'll ever trust someone who works in the medical profession. He trusts very little, but you've earned his trust, Chris. Be careful with him."

"I will."

"Nurse Amanda will be in to check on him in a few hours. Make sure he gets some sleep. The medication I gave him will make him tired and keep him from dreaming tonight."

Doctor Ravi didn't let him respond before heading down the corridor. Pike took a deep breath and stepped back into his quarters. Jim's eyes were focused on the screen, but his body was tense. Chris sat down on the sofa. He didn't expect what happened next. The kid pushed up on his arms, despite their trembling and tried to turn himself around. It took a few good pushes to sit up and to move his legs in the other direction. Jim grabbed his pillow. Without a word, he laid the pillow on Pike's lap and rested his head on it. Jim settled back down, fumbling to pull the blanket up. Chris gently pulled it up to Jim's shoulders.

When the nurse came to check on Jim later, it was quiet. The screen flickered as the cartoon continued to play with very little volume, and Pike sat on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table. Jim was asleep; his head still on Pike's lap, and Pike was running his fingers through Jim's hair. Chris's gaze wasn't focused on the cartoon, but was remote and distant. Nurse Amanda quickly checked on Jim without disturbing him and administered medication through the kid's IV. She left without a word. Pike adjusted his position and stuffed a pillow behind his head. There was no way he could sleep in his bed tonight. This was the most intimate moment Jim allowed anyone to share with him and he didn't care about the stiffness he'd have in the morning. It made him realize something important. There was no way in hell he'd let someone take Jim away from him. When they arrived at Earth in the morning, Pike wasn't going to give up on the kid. He needed to take care of Jim.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay in posting! I took a break to work on the novella I published in April and it kept me quite busy. But I'm planning on finishing this story, so don't worry.<em>

_I did some research on Pike's history and found out about his family in the Star Trek Memory Alpha Wikia, along with watching the original series episodes with Pike as Captain. I definitely like Pike in the reboot better. It's almost ironic how much Jim and Pike have in common in their background with tragedy taking their parents. I thought it was fitting to include it._

_Thanks for reading and be sure to review! I'd love to hear from you._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jim kept his fists tight in the blankets as the gurney moved through the corridor. The ship had docked and two medical transports were transferring the children to Starfleet Medical to be examined. The kids were being discharged, but Jim had to stay. Kevin insisted on walking next to Jim. Doctor Ravi was behind him, making sure his vitals stayed consistent on the way to the shuttle. The group went into the Shuttle Bay and they loaded everyone into the transports. Doctor Ravi adjusted the biobed and picked up the straps to secure Jim for travel. He stiffened and closed his eyes. The bio-sensors beeped.

"Do you have to secure me down?"

Doctor Ravi moved slowly. "I'm sorry, yes."

The sensors went off again.

"Your blood pressure is spiking. Would you like me to give you something so you can sleep on the shuttle?" Doctor Ravi's voice was soft.

Jim opened his eyes and shook his head. "I'm fine."

Kevin gave his friend a worried glance as one of the nurses showed him where to sit. Jim gave him a forced smile, but the younger boy believed it and sat down. Jim took a deep breath and let it out as the doctor finished securing him in the bed.

Doctor Ravi leaned over Jim, adjusting his IV line so he didn't pull it out. "Chris promised to come see you once he's done with his briefings. He should be finished by this evening. It's only a few hours. Doctor Jonas will be your primary. Your name will be protected once you arrive and only your primary will know your full name."

"Thanks, Doc."

"I wish you all the best."

Jim didn't say anything. The doctor gently touched his shoulder and exited the shuttle. The trip to San Francisco would take a little while. Tommy snuggled with his monkey as the nurse next to him spoke to him softly. Two of the girls giggled. Jim didn't make eye contact with anyone. Nurse Amanda glanced over at him as his biosensor let out a soft beep again and he focused on breathing, forcing away the memories of the last shuttle ride he'd been on, trying not to remember the faces of the people he'd seen and were now dead. The sensor went off again. Jim felt a slight tug on his IV line and saw the nurse administering something.

"It's just to calm your heart rate down a little. We're almost there."

Once they arrived, several medical professionals in white arrived. Several escorted the younger children off of the shuttle. Tommy tried to get a glimpse of JT, but was pushed forward. A thin woman with blond hair, pulled tight into a bun, approached Jim's bed. Jim scratched the tape holding the catheter in place.

"I'm Doctor Jonas. You must be Doctor Ravi's patient."

Jim swallowed. "Yeah."

"I will be your primary while you are here. We'll get you settled in your room and run some tests to see how we can help your recovery along."

"Doctor Ravi didn't mention any tests…"

"Its standard procedure and I have to submit a report to Command, since this is a delicate situation." The woman glanced at Jim's chart. "Let's go."

The afternoon sun poured through the windows as Jim was guided through the hallways. Doctors came and went, hurrying around each other. He focused on the sun. It was different than the star that gave light to Tarsus and it felt like home. A part of him ached to see his mom again, but he knew she wouldn't come. They pushed his bed into a lift, closing out the sun and leaving behind the artificial lights. Jim glanced at the doctor as she spoke to the male nurse with her. She didn't even look at Jim. He rolled his eyes and prayed the time would go quickly. Chris would be here soon. He hated to admit it, but the man made him feel safe and… he actually cared.

The orderly wheeled Jim into a small room at the end of the hallway. The shades were closed and it wasn't very bright. He already missed the sunshine. One of the nurses removed the bed straps. The orderly gently moved him onto the main biobed and hung the IV bag. Jim glanced to the right as the medical screen activated, showing his stats for everyone to see. He could see his temperature was elevated again, but at least he didn't feel crappy this time.

"Let's get a blood draw and a cellular imaging scan of the damage to his arms. His last scans showed stress on his cardiopulmonary system, so I'd like an electrocardiogram." Doctor Jonas studied his chart. "There's no record of a thorough examination of his change in allergies after being on the planet, so let's check his levels."

Sweat dripped down Jim's forehead as they moved around the room. No one tried to ask how he was doing or what he wanted. A raspy breath escaped his lips and he tried to push up with his arms, but they weren't cooperating. A hypospray went into his neck before he could register the pain. Jim threw out his arm, but the orderly held him still.

"Stop it." Jim forced the words between his teeth.

The man didn't seem to notice Jim's discomfort. "We just gave you something to help lower your blood pressure."

He winced. "I don't need anything. Get your hand off me!"

The world tilted and his stomach twisted fiercely. Jim tried to understand, but words spun around him, making his head ache. In the back of his mind, it registered that the alarms were going off. Jim didn't care. He didn't want the guy touching him! Jim threw a well-aimed punch, though it was weak. He grabbed the IV and ripped it from his hand.

"Get off me!"

Another set of hands pressed down on his shoulders as Jim cried out in pain. He kicked out, hitting someone as they approached. Doctor Jonas yelled for assistance.

"Don't touch me!" Jim arched his back with no success.

_I can do whatever I want with you, Jimmy boy. No daddy to save you now._ Kodos' voice rang in his mind as a nurse pressed his legs against the bed. Kodos' goon had done the same thing before breaking two of Jim's ribs.

The air in the room felt warm and he couldn't breathe. Jim tried to speak, but he couldn't form any words as another hypospray went into his neck and his muscles started to respond sluggishly. A moment later the hands moved from his body. It felt like someone held onto his hand and repaired the wound created from the IV being ripped out. There was a pinch in his other hand as another IV was inserted. Jim couldn't focus on anything. He didn't even know if his eyes were open anymore. Two cold hands lowered his medical gown and attached leads to his chest. He didn't have the strength to try and stop them. Jim used the last of his energy to reach for the new IV port and failed. The cold hands took his and wrapped something around them. He pulled, but couldn't move them. As Jim blacked out, he hoped Pike was coming to save him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chris released to top of his uniform and ran his hands through his hair as he walked toward Starfleet Medical. The cool night air hit his neck, chilling his skin, but it felt nice. Briefings had been long and arduous. Command needed to know all about the information he'd collected about Kodos and about what Jim told him. They were frustrated Jim had barely spoken about the experience. He didn't blame Jim. They'd been back on Earth for six hours and he hadn't had a chance to check on the kid yet. There was one piece of good news. Child Protective Services granted him temporary custody of Jim and Admiral Mitchell was taking care of the paperwork. It was 2100 hours and visiting hours were over, but Doctor Jonas said he could visit. She'd given no other details about Jim's condition.

Pike stepped into the building and headed to the lift. The young nurse in the lift gave him a smile. Pike returned the gesture and asked for the fourth floor. Once he arrived, he stopped at the desk.

"I'm Lieutenant Christopher Pike. I'm looking for a patient who was brought here this afternoon. He's Doctor Jonas's patient." He leaned forward on the counter.

"I was told you were coming. Room 4107 is the last room on the left side of the hallway," the nurse responded after glancing at the bio-monitor for Jim. "He's awake. Must be waiting up for you."

"Thank you."

Pike walked down the hallway and peered into the open doorway. He froze and his heart skipped a beat. The first thing he saw was the restraints holding Jim to the bed. Silently, Pike stepped into the room, but Jim must have seen the movement. His blue eyes were unfocused as he looked in Pike's direction. Clear tubing ran beneath his nose and provided oxygen. Jim hadn't needed it in days. Several leads were attached to Jim's bare chest, and were a great contrast to his pale skin. The kid opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Jim?"

Pike glanced over and saw the kid's heart was racing, but he was barely responding. He grabbed Jim's hand and squeezed his fingers. The kid didn't squeeze back. Jim let out a shaky breath, but didn't say anything. His eyes were shiny with fever. Pike leaned in closer and touched Jim's cheek with his other hand. His butt planted in the hard chair beside the bed.

"Jim, hey kid. It's me, Pike."

"Chris?" His voice was rough and soft.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?"

Jim shook his head. "Help me…" Tears welled in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. The poor kid couldn't even pick up his hand to wipe them away.

There was something wrong about the whole situation. Pike grabbed the call button and pressed down on it. He pulled the communicator from his pocket and sent a quick message, level one, to Admiral Mitchell. A few moments later, the nurse from the front desk came into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pike demanded. "Why is he tied down?"

"Lieutenant, please calm down. Doctor Jonas had to place the safety of her staff first due to the patient's volatile nature when he was admitted."

Pike looked back at Jim as he continued to cry. "He was tortured and held against his will! There's no reason he needs restrained after what he went through!"

The kid tried to roll and cried out as he pulled at the restraints. Jim's chest rose and fell in an uneven pattern. Pike couldn't stand seeing Jim like that. He grabbed the kid's wrist and unbuckled it. Jim didn't fight him. He lay still as Pike removed the other one.

"Doctor Jonas did not authorization this. You need to leave," the nurse said. "I'll contact security."

Chris pulled the leads off the Jim's chest and gently removed the nasal cannula, being careful not to hurt him. He removed the IV needle, leaving the catheter. The nurse shouted loudly for assistance, but Pike didn't care. The lieutenant leaned forward and scooped Jim up in his arms, blanket and all. Jim's head hung back. Pike readjusted his hold to support the kid's neck and cradled him against his chest.

"What drugs did you give him? Medication doesn't affect him in the same way."

The nurse's hands were shaking. "Doctor Jonas prescribed something to calm him down and keep him complacent. I'd have to check his chart. You can't take him. He hasn't been discharged."

"I'll fill out the damn paperwork! I'm his legal guardian at the moment and I'm discharging him against medical advice." Pike headed toward the door.

"Lieutenant, you can't remove him from Starfleet Medical! He needs medical attention."

"If you need anything else from me, you can contact Admiral Mitchell."

The nurse continued to say something and paged security as Pike adjusted his hold on Jim. Jim's eyes couldn't concentrate on him, but he relaxed in Pike's grasp. A blonde woman attempted to speak to him, but he stepped into the lift and commanded it to take him to the main floor. Two security officers met him at the doors, but Pike ordered them to stand-down. Another officer ran over and stopped them, mentioning something about Admiral Mitchell. His request made it through. Pike stepped out into the darkness, making sure the blanket covered Jim's small body. He breathed in the cold air.

"Come on kid, I'm taking you home."

* * *

><p><em>I really enjoyed writing about Pike in this scene and how he saved Jim. The Jim we love has an extreme fear of medical and doctors. I think this scene sums up why he can't do it. But Bones is the first doctor he trusts and is his best friend later in life. Also, Pike finally gets to protect Jim! A great moment.<em>

_Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Pike dropped his keys twice as he opened his apartment door and tried not to drop Jim to the floor. To his credit, he didn't run into anyone in the hallway or have to answer any questions about why he had a kid obviously wrapped in a hospital blanket. His communicator chirped twice as he opened the door and burst into his apartment. Jim's breathing had become slightly labored on the walk outside. Pike carried Jim straight to his bed and pulled back the blankets, covering the kid up as he shivered once.

"Stay with me, Jim. I'm gonna get some help." He flipped open his communicator. "Lieutenant Pike to Doctor Ravi, USS Constellation."

There was a slight pause as the line connected. "Chris, what can I help you with at this hour?"

Pike grabbed another blanket and ran back to the bed, tucking the communicator between his ear and his shoulder. "The damn doctor had Jim tied to the bed and drugged. He started crying and asked me to help him. Damn it! I shouldn't have left him."

"Oh my goodness."

"I discharged him AMA and brought him to my apartment." Pike touched Jim's cheek, not getting a response from the kid. Jim's eyes were open, but he wasn't trying to speak or more. It was almost like he was in a comatose state. "They gave him some kind of drugs, but I don't know what it was."

"Is he answering any direct queries?" The sound of the doctor moving muffled his question slightly.

"No. His eyes are open, but it's a blank stare. I talked to him the whole way over and he didn't say anything." Pike set his communicator on the bedside table. "Tell me what to do."

"Try holding his hand between yours and rubbing the top of his hand with some pressure."

Chris grabbed Jim's bandaged hand and dropped it, reaching for the other one before realizing it still had a catheter port embedded in it. "Not gonna work. Give me something else to try."

"I'm beaming down, but let me gather my medical kit first. Pinch hard on his index fingernail to see if that gets a response."

Nothing.

"Doctor, his breathing is labored and he's got a fever. I have to do something."

The doctor hesitated. "Captain O'Mara has given me permission to beam directly to your residence. There is one more thing you can attempt. Make a fist and place it on his sternum and rub to directly stimulate him. It's going to be painful for him." There was a sound of someone else speaking. "I will arrive in approximately two minutes."

"Understood. Pike, out."

Not bothering to close his communicator, Chris pulled down the blanket and Jim's hospital gown, exposing the kid's chest. He could see the sticky marks from the leads he'd removed. Pike made a fist and rubbed Jim's sternum. Jim gasped and groaned. His hands grabbed Pike's in an effort to stop the pain. Moisture pooled in the kid's eyes and he kept his hands on Pike's arm.

"Chris… it hurts."

He took Jim's hands in his after pulling the blankets back up. "I know, kid. Doctor Ravi is coming to help you. I'm so sorry I left you alone."

"I just wanted some food… I was so hungry…"

"What?" Pike plopped down on the side of his bed, almost falling to the floor. Jim wasn't talking about the doctor at Starfleet Medical.

Jim coughed and attempted to sit up. Pike gently put a hand on his shoulder as he wheezed.

"My kids were so hungry and tired. I almost got away, but… he got me. I was tied to that pole for days… I was so thirsty. My mouth swelled up."

Pike felt his stomach twist as the kid continued to talk and he silently begged the doctor to take his time. Jim needed to get this off his chest. He'd not told anyone about what happened on Tarsus IV. Chris squeezed Jim's hand again, feeling the kid weakly try to squeeze back.

"One of the colonists tried to save me… it was late at night… and Kodos killed her, put her body on display. A few others decided to make another try, but they died too. I never wanted anyone to die for me."

Before Pike could comment, the sound of the transporter interrupted his focus and Jim's eyes slid closed. Doctor Ravi, dressed in dark blue pajamas pants and a bathrobe, materialized in the bedroom. He moved quickly toward the bed. Pike moved out of the way and covered his mouth with his hands as he tried to digest what Jim had just revealed to him.

"Has he been responsive?" the doctor asked as he scanned the kid.

Pike nodded. "Yeah, but… he was confused."

"I sent a quick request to Starfleet Medical for Jim's file from them to find out what exactly occurred. We'll have to wait until the drugs clear from his system to see how to proceed. I'll stabilize him the meantime." Dr. Ravi glanced at Pike. "Why don't you sit down and drink some water? I'm concerned you might pass out."

Chris couldn't dispute him as he fell into the couch in the living room. He needed a moment to process everything. His communicator beeped again and he saw it was Admiral Mitchell.

"This is Lieutenant Pike."

"Technically, you are Commander Pike now." Admiral Mitchell's voice gave no hint he was in his sixties and grayed. His voice was light and even. "I understand I need to contact you about an incident with Starfleet Medical and your charge."

Dropping his head into his hands, Pike sighed. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry to be disturbing you at this hour. I wouldn't have bothered you unless it was an emergency."

"I assume it was an emergency."

It took a moment of deep breathing not to yell. "They had him drugged and restrained… after everything he went through."

"You did the right thing, Chris. I'll talk to the doctor at Starfleet Medical and give her a firm dressing down. Did you find a doctor to treat him tonight?"

"Yeah, Doctor Ravi, the CMO from the Constellation, is taking care of him."

The admiral paused. "I'll check in with you in the morning. Get some sleep, Chris."

"Thank you. Good night, sir."

Pike closed the communicator and leaned back against the couch. He pulled off his shoes and closed his eyes. He vaguely heard the doctor speaking to someone on his communicator and the sound of the transporters sending something down. Doctor Ravi came out of the bedroom about twenty minutes later. Chris sat up on the couch. The doctor went straight to the replicator and requested a glass of orange juice. He handed it the lieutenant before sitting beside him. Chris took a hesitant sip.

"How's Jim?"

The doctor nodded. "He's sleeping peacefully. I gave him a sedative and he'll rest until morning. I gave him some medication and put him on a low level of oxygen."

"What the hell happened? He was getting better."

"Jim is still very sick," Dr. Ravi said, motioning for Chris to drink his juice. "His body is recovering, but it's a slow process and there are bound to be setbacks. The situation you removed him from was incredibly stressful and while we don't know the full details, Jim relapsed slightly. I expect him to be feeling a bit better in the morning."

"Thanks, Doc. I really appreciate you making a house call and coming to help Jim."

"No problem. Get some rest. I'll check on him in the morning and don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

Doctor Ravi left the apartment. Pike finished drinking the juice and slowly moved into the bedroom. The oxygen tube beneath Jim's nose made him look ill again. His skin was pale and damp. Pike grabbed a washcloth and cleaned his forehead. The kid moaned softly, but stayed asleep. He had no idea how to fix this situation. He didn't know how to rescue a kid, who didn't want to be rescued. For the first time in a long time, he wished he could talk to his mother. Pike picked up his communicator and headed into the living room.

"Hey Dad. I know it's late, but do you have some time to talk?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was two in the afternoon when Jim finally started to wake up. Doctor Ravi had been by twice to check on him and made sure his vitals were stabilizing. He hadn't removed the oxygen yet. Jim moved a little, scooting in the direction of the fan pointed at the bed. The small portable fan kept the kid cool overnight and made a calming sound. His fever broke around noon and he was covered in damp sweat. Pike sat down on the edge of the bed, not touching Jim. Jim reached up and felt the oxygen tube before opening his eyes. He blinked quickly to clear the moisture from his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" His voice cracked before he coughed.

Pike helped him sit up a little and tucked a pillow behind his back before offering him a cup of water. "You're in my apartment. Do you remember what happened?"

"It's… blurry, but you carried me out. Thanks."

"No problem." Pike took the cup back and set it on the nightstand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Chris wanted to push him, but didn't dare try it. He put his hands on his knees and stood up. Jim quickly stopped him, putting a hand on Pike's forearm.

"Wait, I'm sweaty and gross and sore. I think I got a hypospray stabbed at my butt at some point." He paused. "Can I take a shower?"

"I don't know about a shower. Doctor Ravi says you still need the oxygen and the IV. We might be able to swing a bath."

Jim nodded. "Sounds nice."

"I'll make you a promise. If you eat a little something, I'll help you take a bath."

The kid must have felt disgusting because he agreed. Jim managed to take a few sips of chicken flavored broth and kept it down for a while. He asked Jim to come into the bathroom as he ran the tub full of water and added in some bubbles. Pike glanced back in the bedroom and saw Jim still sitting on the bed. He poked his head around the door, leaning against it. The kid took a shuddering breath and pushed up, but quickly fell back against the pillows.

"Need help?"

Jim nodded. Pike gently lifted the kid in his arms, being careful not to injure him further and pull on the oxygen tube. He moved into the bathroom and helped pull off the kid's clothing. Jim kept his eyes on the wall as he lowered him into the water. The image of death was overwhelming as he watched Jim's eyes slide closed; his skin in contrast with the white bubbles and the nasal cannula. If not for the small smile on his face, he'd have thought it made him feel worse.

"Oh, I replicated something for you," Chris said, reaching for the item tucked in the clean towel.

The kid opened his eyes. "A duck?"

"It's a rubber duck. Kids play with them in the bathtub." He shrugged and dropped it in Jim's outstretched hand. "What is the function of a rubber duck? I have no idea, but oh well."

"Thanks."

Jim let it float on the surface as he relaxed in the water. Pike grabbed his PADD and came back, reading through one of the reports he had to finish before tomorrow. Admiral Mitchell had given him a day to turn it in later. He glanced back at the kid and saw him sliding deeper in the water as he started to fall asleep. Pike set the PADD on the counter and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. He poured water onto the kid's head and proceeded to wash his hair. Jim opened his eyes.

"I fell off the porch when I was five and got all dirty and cut my knee. My mom… she tried to comfort me, but she couldn't. She washed my hair in the tub, but got soap in my eyes. It made me cry and she walked away. Mom couldn't take care of me. After that, I always took care of myself," he whispered.

Pike rinsed Jim's hair and carefully moved the oxygen tube a little to clean beneath it. "I'm sorry. Kids aren't supposed to raise themselves."

"And fathers aren't supposed to die on the day you were born." Jim took a shallow breath. "I didn't have a dad to teach me to play baseball or teach me the constellations or read me stories before bed."

"Jim, I'm so sorry. I know you feel."

"I know."

Pike put his hands on his knees. "Okay, let's get you cleaned up and back in bed."

Jim didn't say another word as Chris finished cleaning the kid up and rinsed him off. Once the water drained from the tub, he tossed a towel over him and carried Jim back to the bed. He replicated some plain pajamas for Jim. The kid insisted he didn't need any help getting dressed, but conceded when he couldn't get his pants on. Jim kept his eyes closed as Pike helped him. Chris covered him with the blanket and adjusted the tubing. He paused when he saw tears leaking from the kid's eyes.

"Jim, what's wrong?"

"Everything. I wanna talk about it. I wanna talk about what Kodos did to me."

* * *

><p><em>Please forgive any typo mistakes. This chapter was a bit tough to write. We're getting the really awful stuff in the next chapter! Bonus points if you caught the Harry Potter reference in this chapter. :) I really wanted to write a chapter where Jim was being taken care of, but also where he realizes he needs to talk about what happened. Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_As a warning this chapter does refer to uncomfortable situations involving a child._

**Chapter Twelve**

"Are you sure you want to tell me? I won't force you if you aren't ready," Chris said.

Jim nodded, making fists in the blanket. "I have to. It's killing me… every touch and he – he hurt so many and – I couldn't save them." He sighed. "You can record it for the official record so I don't have to tell it again. I know Starfleet Command wants to know the details. I have to tell somebody!"

"Jim. You can tell me. Let's get you calmed down." Pike sat down on the edge of the bed and the kid moved over to give him some space. He grabbed a PADD from the bedside drawer and pressed record. "This is Commander Christopher Pike. Please state your name for the record."

"James Tiberius Kirk."

Pike squeezed his shoulder once and removed it, knowing he'd need his space to be able to talk about what happened. "Take your time, Jim. I'm not going anywhere."

Jim rolled to his side on the bed and faced Pike. He took a few unevenly breaths, causing Pike to reach over and adjust the oxygen level on the machine like Doctor Ravi had shown him. It didn't ease the kid's discomfort. Tears pooled in his eyes, but didn't fall.

"Everything was fine at first. I liked living on Tarsus IV with my aunt. It was better than being with my mom. She tries… but… I love her."

"Jim, you don't have to explain that to me."

"I know. I remember you came to see me once when I really little. Mom loves me, but she can't show it. I remind her of Dad and it's too painful for her." Jim cleared his throat. "She's working and it was good to play with other kids and I liked to pull pranks on the teachers. That's why _he_ noticed me. I was disturbing the teachers at the colony school and I started seeing him. When I'd play on the playground, he was there. When I walked home from school, he was there. It freaked me out."

Kodos stalked Jim? Pike had suspected from the picture he'd found at Kodos' mansion; two boys sitting on a swing and one of them had looked familiar.

Jim rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Things got bad. Food became harder to get and my aunt suspected something was wrong. Kodos forced everyone to listen to the announcement that half of us were going to die in order to save the rest. We stood in the town square and listened as the people around us were condemned to die." He paused. "My aunt was executed in the first group. I was supposed to die too, but I ran. I managed to save as many of the kids as I could. We hid in the cave. I stole food to help them survive. Kevin helped me, but it was hard. Tommy came along to help us once." He picked at the blanket. "We needed a smaller person to sneak in to unlock a door. Kodos caught us and he meant to hit me with the acid, but he hit Tommy and… it's my fault he's going to carry those scars."

"I'm sorry, Jim." Pike sat up staighter so he could get a better look at the kid's face.

"I let myself by captured to give Kevin and Tommy time to escape. He – he beat me and tied me to that pole as an example to others who tried to steal food. A few colonists tried to rescue me and they died. I didn't want them to. I told them to leave me." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he tried to push up on his arms, but winced and fell back.

Pike tucked another pillow behind his back. "We can stop if you want."

"No, I have to finish." Jim took another shaky breath.

Pike could hear the slight rattling sound in his chest. He paused the recording and went into the bathroom, returning with a glass of water. Jim drank it greedily and Pike prayed it would stay down and he couldn't get sick from drinking it so quickly. He handed Pike the cup back and nodded. Chris pressed the record button again.

"Once Kodos got tired of me being on the pole, he took me to the secret room in his office, hidden below the floorboards. He bound my arms behind my back in a way that the ligaments in my shoulders tore and it hurt… it hurt so badly. I was glad they went numb after a day. Kodos tried to get me to talk to him, but I didn't want to. I mouthed off and he hit me. I made rude jokes and he kicked me. One time Kodos kicked me in the head and I blacked out. My stomach felt like it was shriveling up and he only gave me a little water to drink."

Jim stopped again, holding tight to the blanket. His chest heaved as if he was running a marathon. Pike opened his mouth, but Jim shook his head.

"I don't remember parts of it. The worst part… was when…" His voice choked up and sobs escaped from his lips. "He'd stare at me for hours and then… he'd run his hands over my body and…" Jim couldn't continue.

Pike felt like throwing up and it took everything in him to calm his stomach. He had to be strong for Jim. The kid cried unashamedly, his breath hitching and hiccupping. After a few moments, he managed to calm down a little bit.

"My skin burned and I knew I had an infection. I could barely breathe. The last time he came down, Kodos said he was going to take me away and keep me for himself. I didn't deserve anything more. The next thing I remember was you, I mean, Lieutenant Pike taking me out of the place."

Chris nodded. "Did he say anything important when he took you from the U.S.S. Constellation?"

"No." Jim tried to hide his shaking hands. "Just the same stuff about how he wanted to keep me, but Pike saved my life and Kodos is dead. I don't have anything else to say."

Pike turned off the recording and quickly sent it to Admiral Mitchell, making a note that it was Jim's testimony of events and that he felt it should never be released to anyone due to the sensitive nature. Jim lay back against the pillow, letting the tears fall. He'd been through hell and then the memories he'd been forced to relive… no one deserved such pain. It was a miracle Jim was still alive and talking to anyone. Pike set the PADD on the table.

"Jim, I –"

Jim pushed up and threw himself into Pike's arms, letting out all of his pain. Chris rubbed his back, letting him get his shirt all wet.

"I'm so sorry, Jim. It's gonna be okay."

"How?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, but I'll help you through this."

Somehow. He had no idea how to help Jim. Pike held him until Jim went limp in his arms and he gently lay him back in the bed, tucking the blanket around him. He'd never tucked in a kid before and wanted him so much to be his. He wanted to save him. Pike stumbled into the living room and toward the sliding door. He stepped out onto the balcony and sucked in the fresh air. The atmosphere inside was sweltering. Pike rested his arms on the rail. How was he going to help Jim?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jim slept for an hour. He looked around and felt the breeze from the window blowing on his face. He snuggled back into the blankets. There was a soft knock on the door. Pike poked his head into the room and smiled at him.

"Hey kid, how was your nap?" Chris asked, setting a tray on the bed.

"It was fine. What's that?" His voice sounded a little hoarse from all of the crying.

"I talked to Dr. Ravi and he said you could try some more solid food. So, we have bland chicken noodle soup and a roll. Your body isn't ready for butter yet, but I figured that would be okay."

"It sounds good."

Pike put the tray on his lap and Jim dug in. "Another few days and you should be back to some regular food. Any requests for your first real meal?"

"Apple pie."

Chris laughed and handed him a cup of water. "Okay, we can have that for dessert, but you'll need other food first."

"Pizza," Jim answered between bites.

"Okay, we can have pizza and pie, but you have to slow down before you choke."

He nodded. Once he finished eating, Jim requested to change into some clean clothes since he had snot on his clothes from crying. While he was in the bathroom, Pike changed the sheets and prepped his surprise for Jim. He moved the computer screen to the bed and brought up the video he'd found in the film archives. _Toy Story_. Toys coming to life sounded like a perfect distraction. He pulled a bowl of popcorn from the replicator. Jim opened the bathroom door and hobbled back to the bed.

"I have a surprise for you."

Jim turned his head as he snuggled back under the blanket. "What is it?" His eyes focused on the popcorn and slight smile crossed his lips.

Pike set the bowl between the two of them. Jim took a handful. "It's called _Toy Story_. It's a great movie about toys coming to life and talking. I think you'll like it."

"Okay. It sounds good to me."

Pike settled in and pressed play. The opening began with Andy running around with Woody, his cowboy doll. A smile settled on Jim's face as he watched. Pike's communicator chirped twice. He opened and saw it was Admiral Mitchell calling him.

"I'll be right back. You can catch me up on what's happened."

Jim nodded. "Don't be long."

Pike stepped into the living room and headed out onto the balcony, leaving the door open a crack. "This is Pike."

"Hello Commander. Am I disturbing you?" Admiral Mitchell's voice came through clearly.

"No, Sir. We're just watching a movie. He needs a good distraction after I made him relive his memories earlier."

Admiral Mitchell was quiet for a moment. "I listened to the audio you sent me. It was pretty horrific. I agree with your statement that we should keep his records sealed. Once the investigation into everything is finished, we can protect his name. There will be no evidence that he resided on Tarsus IV during the incident."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that and I'm sure Jim will too."

The admiral cleared his throat. "I do have some other information for you. First, the other rescued children would like to see Jim. They've requested to have a playdate."

"How are the kids doing?" Pike asked, glancing back as he heard the movie playing in the background.

"They've all been settled with either family members or prospective adoptive parents. The situation is being handled very carefully."

"Good."

"The second thing is… Winona Kirk has been notified of what transpired at Tarsus IV and she's returning to Earth."

Pike ran a hand over his face and braced himself on the railing. "I thought she was on a deep space mission and out of range."

"She was, but news has reached her. I spent twenty minutes talking to her and she wants to see Jim. She's still weeks away from Earth, but I thought I'd give you a head's up. I informed her that her son wasn't available to contact yet, but eventually she'll want to see him."

"Thanks for letting me know, Sir. When it's the right time, I'll inform Jim." A thought quickly crossed his mind. "As to Jim's placement while we wait for his mother to arrive, I'd like to formally request for him to stay with me. I can't let someone from the foster care system take him after hearing his testimony."

"I agree with you. It's a very delicate situation. I will talk to Child Services and request a longer placement for you as temporary guardian until the time Winona arrives. It should keep him from falling into the system and being absorbed. We can't let this kid slip through the cracks."

"I agree. He's been through hell and he's going to need a lot of help."

"While he's staying with you, I can also recommend a counselor for him to talk to."

Pike ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if he'll talk to a counselor."

"I understand, but it is procedure. We can talk more about this tomorrow. I won't keep you from your movie. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Mitchell, out."

Pike closed his communicator and let his head fall to his chest. One blow after another blow; he didn't know how much more Jim could take. There was no way the kid was ready to see his mom. At least he had a little time to help Jim before things would get complicated again. He sighed and headed back inside. Jim watched him as he walked around the bed and sat down.

"What did I miss?" Chris asked, leaning back against the headboard.

"There's a new toy named Buzz Light-year, who is a space ranger. Woody doesn't like him because he doesn't want to be replaced as Andy's favorite toy. He doesn't like change. That's about it."

"Change can be really hard."

Jim nodded. "I know it can."

"But change can be good."

The kid shrugged and snuggled deeper into the blankets. He watched the movie with rapt attention. Pike found himself very engaged with the story as the toys became lost and struggled to get home. He glanced over at Jim and saw the boy's eyes were heavy, but he fought falling asleep. Jim always had to be so strong, even if he just wanted to know if a lost toy made it home to his owner.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay, but I will finish this story! :) I hope the chapter was worth waiting for and please forgive any mistakes. I did a rough read through. Please review!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek and I also don't own Toy Story or any of the products, but I do have a little brother who has the same Buzz pajamas. :)_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jim sat at the small table, swinging his feet as he stared at the plate of scrambled eggs and smoked apple sausage. He rested his elbow on the table and played with his food, stabbing it with the fork repeatedly. It was amazing how four days had improved his health. He was up and moving around now. The oxygen and IV lines were gone. His arms still needed therapy, but Jim was finally improving. Pike watched as he took a sip of his orange juice. Despite the physical healing, Jim was an emotional wreck. It was hard to see Jim go from his boyish and charming behavior to suddenly very sensitive or incredibly angry.

"Jim, you need to eat."

The boy shrugged and picked up the fork. "Fine."

Jim was supposed to have a meeting with the counselor in an hour, but Pike didn't want to take him. There was no way Jim would respond in a pleasant manner. He had a meeting with Admiral Mitchell while Jim was in his meeting.

"I don't want to go." Jim set down his fork after only eating half his eggs.

"I know you don't. But we'll do something fun afterwards. Please eat a little more."

He rolled his eyes before taking a bite of the sausage. Pike went to lay out some clean clothes for Jim to change into so he didn't wear his Buzz Light-year pajamas pants outside of the apartment. The kid was obsessed with the movie character. Jim came in a minute later.

"I ate the eggs and one of the sausages. Is that okay?" he asked, grabbing the clothing.

"That's fine. Go ahead and get dressed. We're taking a transport car."

"Cool." Jim headed into the bathroom to get ready.

Pike went into the kitchen and finished drinking his coffee. Jim came out a minute later in cargo pants and a light blue t-shirt. He smiled as Jim's shoe laces hung on the floor. Pike quickly knelt down and tied them before the kid could protest.

"Thanks," Jim mumbled. "Let's just get it over with."

"Okay. You'll be fine though. I'll be in the same building and you'll be able to stop at any time."

"Okay."

Pike slipped his communicator into his pocket and they headed out of the apartment. He doubted the kid remembered coming down the hall the first time. Jim hadn't been outside since. The corners of his mouth turned up as they stepped out of the elevator and out of the building out into the sunshine. Grey clouds threatened to block the sun, but gave the kid a moment of peace. The counselor was meeting them in one of the Command conference rooms to keep Jim close. It was a short ride to the Cochrane Building where he was meeting Admiral Mitchell. Jim stayed quiet as he stared out the window.

They found the correct conference room. A middle-aged woman with her short brown hair hanging on her shoulders stood outside the door. She smiled when they approached.

"Commander Pike?"

"Yes. This is Jim." He pushed Jim a step forward by putting a hand on his back, but the boy backed up again.

"Hello Jim. It's nice to meet you. My name is Dr. Kent, but you can call me Karla. I just want to spend a little time with you. You don't have to talk to me, but if you want to, you can. I brought some homemade chocolate chip cookies if you just want a snack."

Jim's body was stiff and he didn't answer her. His eyes narrowed.

Pike knew the kid was shutting down. "Can you give us a minute alone, Dr. Kent? I just want to talk to Jim before I go to my meeting."

"No problem. I will meet you inside, Jim."

The woman stepped into the room and the door slid closed behind her. Pike knelt in front of Jim, resting his hands on his knee.

"Hey, I'll be right upstairs if you need me. You can just use the comm system and I'll come right away. I'm not going to leave you here."

"It's fine," Jim said, keeping his eyes on his shoes.

Pike put a hand on Jim's chin, forcing him to look up. "It's gonna be okay."

"I guess. Go to your meeting. I don't need you to coddle me." Jim turned and stepped into the conference room without another word. And the angry, obstinate Jim was back.

Pike sighed and stood up. He really hoped this woman could get through to Jim, but he seriously doubted it. He checked the time and realized he had to hurry. Admiral Mitchell was waiting. He hurried up to the admiral's office and said hi to the secretary as he passed.

The flirtatious blond grinned. "The admiral is waiting for you."

"Thank you."

She looked him up and down. "You're welcome, Commander."

Pike shook off the awkwardness and headed back to the main office. He pressed the doorbell.

"Enter." The admiral's voice came through the intercom.

Pike walked in and stood up straight. "Sorry I'm late, Sir."

"At ease. It's not a problem. Please have a seat. We have a communication coming in a few minutes. It might be rough, but we have a connection with Winona Kirk and she'd like to speak to us about Jim."

He wasn't a bit excited to talk to Jim's mother, but Pike nodded. It was for Jim. Admiral Mitchell put down the PADD in his hand and turned his computer screen. "How was Jim this morning?"

"He's doing as well as can be expected. I doubt he'll say a word to the counselor. Doctor Ravi is going to give him a check-up this afternoon and work on some therapy for his arms to help improve his muscle strength. Physically, he'll have a few scars, but he'll recover. Emotionally, it's another story."

"The poor kid has a long journey ahead of him."

The computer beeped twice. It was the incoming transmission from Winona. Admiral Mitchell murmured something about being prepared and hit the button to answer the transmission. Winona Kirk. She'd aged and not very gracefully since Chris had seen her last. But her eyes hadn't changed. They were dull and blank. There was no emotion or unshed tears. It pained him.

"It's good to see you again, Winona. I'm sorry it's under such poor circumstances." Admiral Mitchell crossed his arms in front of him. "Has the Captain given you an ETA?"

"We should arrive at Earth in fifteen days. The Captain informed me he's trying to go as fast as he can, but there's only so much he can do." Winona cleared his throat. "How's Jim?"

Admiral Mitchell glanced over at Pike, giving him a chance to answer. He spoke quickly when Chris didn't speak. "He's doing as expected. His body is beginning to recover from the ordeal, but he's struggling to deal with what happened."

Winona nodded. "I'm sorry he's causing such trouble."

Pike looked down before she saw the anger flash in his eyes. Jim wasn't causing trouble; he was a young boy in pain and needing comfort. She thought… he took a deep breath and focused on the conversation. He'd missed something and hoped Admiral Mitchell explained that Jim wasn't a burden to anyone. Winona mumbled something about not always being there for Jim when he was little.

"The important thing is that you're coming home now to see him," the older man continued.

"Where is Jim?" Winona asked, looking at Pike for the first time.

"He's talking with a counselor at the moment. It's very important he has a professional to talk with and to help him through this."

Her hand shook as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Okay. Can I speak with him?"

It was like she wasn't even listening. Pike answered, "I'm sorry. We can find a time to speak with him soon."

The connection fizzled a little, but the image cleared up after a moment. Winona frowned. "I understand. I hope I can speak to Jim soon. I better go. I'm sure you have important things to tend to and I need to return to my station. Thank you, Admiral."

"You're welcome. We'll talk again soon."

Pike dropped his head to his hands as the connection closed and the Starfleet Emblem appeared on the screen. He sighed. "I have no idea how Jim is going to deal with her. She's…" He sat up straight. "It's like she was talking about someone else. There was no emotion in her voice."

"I'm sure it will be different when she sees her son. Have a little faith, Chris."

"I'm trying."

Admiral Mitchell picked up his PADD. "Let's get some work done and deal with it a little later. We only have so much time until your charge's meeting is finished."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Chris stared at the PADD in front of him, trying to help set-up the interviews with Jim's kids. Admiral Mitchell wanted to make sure all of their unique stories were recorded and stored in the file. Kevin had already told his part and Pike had finished reading it. It sounded a lot like Jim's account of what happened, but with more in-depth about how JT had saved them, taking care of them by making sure they had food to eat and not eating himself. Kevin noticed a lot that Jim didn't even say. He really loved those kids. Pike broke his concentration as the door chimed.

"Come in," the admiral responded.

The brown haired woman, Dr. Kent, burst into the room. "He's gone! Jim's gone."

"What?" Pike stood up, almost knocking his chair over in his haste. "What do you mean he's gone?"

Dr. Kent wrung her hands as she spoke. "Things were going alright, but Jim said he was feeling nauseous and asked if I could get him a drink of water. I – I went to grab him a cup and came back, but he was gone. There's no sign of him."

Pike ran from the room, looking down the hallway. Where would Jim go? He knew the kid wasn't okay with talking with others, but he didn't think Jim would run away. He could be anywhere. Admiral Mitchell and Dr. Kent followed him into the hallway.

"Do you know where he'd go?" the admiral asked.

"No. But Jim couldn't have gotten far on two feet and he's still not fully healed."

"I'll alert Security and make sure they are discreet about the situation." Admiral Mitchell pulled out his communicator and stepped to the side to some privacy.

Pike turned his attention to the counselor. "Was he talking to you about anything that might have triggered this?"

She shrugged. "He would only give me one word answers and if it was a question he didn't want to answer, he'd stare at his shoes. The most he said to me was he wasn't feeling well and wanted some water. I shouldn't have turned my back." Karla let out a shaky breath. "Does he have any family he'd go to?"

"No. He doesn't."

Chris had so many things to say to the counselor, but none of them were polite. Worry ate at his insides. Jim shouldn't be alone. The admiral walked back over to them, breaking the awkward silence.

"Security has been put on alert and told to inform us if they see Jim, not to approach and scare him away. We'll find him, Chris."

The weather picked that moment to let loose a deep rumble of thunder. Grey clouds hung overhead as they looked out the window. Rain hadn't started falling yet, but by the color of the clouds, it was going to be a bad storm. Pike crossed his arms as he walked to the window and stared out at the grounds. They had to find him.

Three hours passed painfully slow. Security hadn't seen him other than his initial escape from the building on camera. There was no hint where the kid had gone. Pike ran a hand through his hair and fought against the nausea in his own stomach and his hands were sweaty. Admiral Mitchell stayed in his office to help coordinate the efforts to find Jim. It was lunch time now and Pike had just checked the main cafeteria to see if the kid had snuck in to find food, though knowing the kid's small appetite, it wasn't that likely. Rain poured down as the storm caused the sky to flicker with lightning. Thunder chased the flashes of light. No one walked outside for fear of being caught in the deluge. Pike stepped out into the rain, not caring as it soaked his already wet clothing and caused water to drip from his hair into his eyes. His communicator chirped. He saw it was Admiral Mitchell calling him.

"This is Pike. Any news?"

"Security hasn't found anything yet. This would be easier if the kid had some type of technology on him. He's small and could be hiding anywhere in this weather. I was checking to see if you had news."

Pike glanced at a woman running down the sidewalk. "Nothing yet. Jim's smart, but that might not help us find him."

"This would be much easier if he had family he was going to see or a friend, but I doubt that. The location of the other children is undisclosed, so he can't be going there. I checked with the families and none of them have seen 'JT' as the kid's call him."

Pike paused. Something the admiral said sounded familiar to the counselor's words. He let out a puff of air, sending the rain water spraying from his lips. "I think I have an idea of where he could be. He does have family here."

"I don't understand."

"I'll call you if I find him." Pike closed the communicator and headed off.

There was a small chance Jim would be there, but he'd have to try. He wasn't giving up until Jim was home safe with him.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the early update! Please let me know what you think of Jim's mom and his escape!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_This chapter may differ from the timeline some due to the fact that Jim's brother, Sam isn't really mentioned in the reboot, other than he was supposed to be the boy "Johnny" in the beginning the movie during the car scene. I did take a little creative license here, so hopefully it's okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

The rain didn't lessen as Pike ran towards the spot he thought Jim might be. It was his only idea and he prayed he was right. If not, they had an even longer day of looking ahead of them. He saw the lights of the memorial through the sheet of rain. The Kelvin Memorial stood proud and strong, untouched by the weather and the years. Pike squinted as the rain dripped into his eyes. There was no sight of the young boy. Jim wasn't there. He let out the breath he'd been holding and stared up at the memorial. The names of those who died were transcribed in raised letters; those who died in the initial attack, Captain Robau, quite a few of the Engineers, and the most important name.

George Kirk. _Jim's father_. The man who died on the day Jim was born, sacrificing his life for his wife and son. He gave up everything for his newborn son. But it didn't fully save him. Jim lived in the shadow of his father and always would. Would George Kirk's son be as courageous and willing to sacrifice for others someday? Jim would never be able to live a quiet life.

But Pike still had to find Jim first. His father's grave wasn't close, so Jim couldn't be there. Pike shook his head and pulled his communicator from his pocket. "Pike to Admiral Mitchell."

"This is Admiral Mitchell. Did you find him?"

"No, Sir. I thought he would maybe be at the Kelvin Memorial, but he isn't here."

"We'll keep looking, Chris. We'll find him. One of the men in my Security says they may have tracked down a lead of a young boy taking a transport car by himself. We're looking into it."

"I know. I'm going to keep looking for him." Pike shifted, feeling the water in his boots slosh. Gross.

"I'll check in with you in a little bit."

Pike tucked his communicator and hands back in the pockets of his jacket. He had no idea where to go next, but he wasn't going to give up on the kid yet. He'd only been walking for a few minutes when his communicator beeped again. The name was vaguely familiar.

"This is Pike. To whom am I speaking?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sir, but this is Harold, the doorman in your building." There was a pause and Pike realized he knew the voice as the old man downstairs. He'd spoken to him on a few occasions. "Sir, I hate to disturb you, but I had a strange visitor for you earlier. A young boy insisted on trying to get into your living quarters."

"Jim," he mumbled.

"Sir?" Harold said.

"Nothing. What happened?"

The man continued with no hesitation. "I tried to inform him that you weren't available and he said he knew. He pretended to leave, but I saw him sneak in after another couple and head to your floor. The poor kid was soaked and insisted he knew you. I can still call Security if you are concerned he could enter your quarters. But without the passcode –"

Pike smiled a little. I didn't matter that Jim had snuck into his place. He probably knew the passcode after seeing Pike lock the door behind him earlier in the day. The kid was smart. "Thank you. You don't have to call Security. I'm on my way."

Pike closed the line before Harold could answer and went to hail a transport car.

The rain had slowed a little bit when Pike jumped out of the vehicle and ran up to his building. Harold pulled the door open for him, giving him a look of sympathy.

"Not a good day to be outside, Sir." The elderly man commented, taking in Pike's soaked clothing.

"It's pretty awful out there." Pike quickly changed the conversation. "How long ago did the kid get here?"

"About thirty minutes ago."

Chris couldn't wait another second and made a mental note to apologize to Harold later. He ran to the lift and rode it up to his floor. Frustration and worry ran through his veins as the doors to his apartment opened and he stepped inside. The lights were dim. Two wet shoes sat on the mat by the door as Pike kicked his off. A soft sound came from the bedroom. Pike quickly rounded the corner and froze as the sight of Jim, wrapped in the blankets on the bed with a bit of Buzz pajamas sticking out and Toy Story 2 playing in the background. His eyes were red-rimmed and his hair was damp. Jim's arms were wrapped around a fluffy brown bear that hadn't been there that morning.

All of Pike's anger melted away. Pike grabbed dry clothing from his drawer as Jim's eyes followed his movements. He didn't say anything before stepping into the bathroom to change and send a brief text to Admiral Mitchell that Jim was safe. Chris dropped his laundry in the basket and stepped back into the bedroom.

"Did you know I have a brother?" Those were not the words Pike expected to hear from Jim's mouth first.

He perched on the side of the bed. "No, I didn't. Was he on the colony with you?"

Jim shook his head. "He was on the Kelvin with my parents. Sam, though his real name is George Samuel, but I call him Sam. He was in the nursery with the other kids since he was only two years old. They saved him, but he was on a different shuttle than my mom and I. Mom struggled to love him too. We were stuck on those shuttles for almost two weeks. Mom was trapped with me, the baby who was born the same day her husband died. I've read the reports. I was premature and really sick when I was born. They almost lost me." He paused and sat up a little in the bed. "I found a personal log from the guy driving the shuttle. My mom could barely look at me or feed me. He said he'd never seen someone so broken and detached from their baby."

"I'm sorry, Jim."

"It's not your fault." The kid shrugged, hugging the bear tighter. "When we got back to Earth, she tuned out both of us. Sam had Dad's name and eyes, but I looked like an exact duplicate of our dad. I grew up calling him Sam because Mom didn't like it." There was a long pause and when Jim spoke again, his voice was choked up. "Sam walked out when I was six, the same day I stole my dad's car and drove it into a quarry. He never came back."

"Did you find out where he went?" Pike asked.

"Nope. I assume he's still alive and on Earth. But I don't know."

"Do you want me to try and find him?"

Jim let out a shaky breath. "No. The counselor asked me if I had any friends and it made me think of him. That's all. He chose not to be my brother and I've accepted that."

Pike headed to the replicator in the kitchen and returned with two cups of hot chocolate with little marshmallows. Jim took the cup and gave a small smile. He pulled one of the marshmallows out and ate it.

"Thanks."

The two sat in silence as the movie continued to play on the screen, but neither of them were really watching it.

Pike sighed. "Do you want to tell me why you ran away today?"

"I got scared."

Three simple words and Pike's heart broke. He should have been mad at Jim for running, but he just wanted to understand so he could make sure it didn't happen again. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to talk to Dr. Kent, but you can't run away. It won't make this disappear. Jim, you can't just pretend nothing happened the past few months. You have to deal with it and continue living."

Jim scooted over closer to Pike, leaning against his side and drinking his hot chocolate without another word. He watched as Buzz motioned for the toys to cross the road to get to the giant chicken and save Woody. Jim smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" Pike looked down at him.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"It's not a problem, kid. I'm here for you as long as you need me."

Pike didn't have the heart to tell Jim his mom was coming or wanted to talk to him. It wasn't the right time and he doubted there would be a good time to tell him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Physical therapy was going well until Jim pulled his arm too far to the right and tweaked a nerve. He cried out in pain and kicked the physical therapist, Martin, back a step. The man didn't flinch, but waited until Jim lay still. He moved in closer and pulled out his tricorder.

"There's no damage. You're okay. Rest a minute and we can try again if you'd like."

The boy's chest heaved up and down in rapid succession. Pike sat on the sidelines, refusing to run to Jim's side and coddle him. It wouldn't improve the kid's mood. Admiral Mitchell informed him that morning that Winona would arrive in eight days. Things were going fine with Jim, but he refused to talk to the counselor and Pike noticed it was harder to convince the kid to eat. They had an appointment with the admiral in the afternoon and Winona would finally get to talk to her son. Jim seemed uninterested in talking about it, but Pike knew the kid was upset.

"Two more! You got this and we'll call it a day."

Jim finished with the exercises and flopped back against the mat. Martin patted his knee once and reminded him to ice his arms if they were sore later. Pike put away his PADD and walked over, offering his hand to Jim. The kid grabbed it and pulled himself to standing.

"Good job today."

"Thanks," Jim mumbled. "Is it time for our _talk_?"

"In a bit. We can stop and have lunch first before we go and give you a chance to get cleaned up."

He nodded and took his bag from Pike's hand. Jim headed to the small locker room without another word. He returned five minutes later, freshly showered and wearing clean clothes.

After Pike managed to convince Jim to eat more than one bite of his hamburger, they headed to Admiral Mitchell's office. Jim didn't say a word as they walked outside in the sunshine. He kept his lips tight as they moved into the building and up to Mitchell's office. The admiral smiled at Jim, but he still didn't say anything. He tried to make light conversation with the kid to no avail. Finally, it was time as the emblem on the screen changed and Winona's face appeared. The color drained from Jim's face and Pike squeezed his knee.

"Hello, Admiral, Commander. How are you today?" Winona said. She didn't seem to notice Jim sitting between them.

"We're doing well, thank you."

Jim's hands were shaking as he clasped them in his lap. Pike watched as Winona's expression changed when she finally looked at her son.

"_Jim_."

She said it in the same way on the day he was born, so full of sorrow and love. Pike had listened to the last transmission of the U.S.S. Kelvin the day before. He'd heard Jim take his first breath and heard as George Kirk took his last. It was haunting and a part of him understood why Winona struggled to get past that moment and accept her son. They named him together and then she was left alone to raise two boys. George's last words, "I love you", and Winona's soft sobs, mixed with Jim's infant cries, wouldn't leave Pike's thoughts.

"Hi Mom," Jim whispered.

To her credit, tears appeared in her eyes this time. "Oh Jim, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Jim sniffled a little.

Despite how she was, Winona still was his mom and he needed her. He blinked his eyes quickly to keep the tears from falling.

"I'll be there to see you soon. Are they taking good care of you? Are you eating enough?" Winona visibly swallowed. "I'm sorry you went through this. I shouldn't have left you with your aunt."

"I'm fine. Commander Pike makes sure I eat something and takes me to my doctor appointments. You don't have to worry about me."

Winona frowned. "I'm your mom. I'm always worried about you, even if I don't tell you."

"I know."

"I just want to make sure that you're eating the right foods and not the ones that make you sick like the one time you got into some strawberries and we had to go to the hospital –"

Jim shook his head. "No, I'm not eating those. I'm being good. I'm being really good."

Winona continued to chatter on about how she wanted Jim to be okay, but it was clear the kid wasn't okay. Pike watched as Jim dug his fingernails into his own hand. His voice choked up as he tried to reassure his mom that he was fine. Pike glanced over and locked eyes with Admiral Mitchell.

"I'm sure you'll have more time to talk once you arrive," the admiral interrupted. "We don't want to take up too much of your time and Jim still needs some rest."

Winona nodded. "I understand. Thank you. And I'll see you soon, Jim."

"Okay, bye Mom."

Admiral Mitchell said something to Winona, but Pike's attention was on Jim. The connection closed and the kid dropped his face into his hands. His shoulders trembled. The admiral excused himself to give them a moment to talk alone. Pike put a hand on Jim's shoulders, getting him to look up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Jim's lip trembled. "I can't go live with her. I can't do it again. I won't!"

"Jim…"

"I wanna stay with you! I'll be good. I won't misbehave and I'll eat my food when you ask. You won't regret it." He stood up quickly. "Please! Don't make me stay with her. I love my mom, but I can't be her son anymore."

His heart contracted painfully. "Jim… I don't know."

"Please?" A tear rolled down Jim's cheek.

Before Chris could answer, Jim threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He returned the kid's embrace, feeling the sobs racking through his small body. Pike knew he had no legal rights to Jim, but he really wanted to look for a two bedroom apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Pike rolled over on the couch. His back protested the movements and he wished he had a better couch. Stuffing the extra pillow behind his back, he rolled onto his side. If Jim was going to stay with him, he'd need a bigger apartment. Ugh, he couldn't afford to think like that. Winona was arriving on Earth in the afternoon. They hadn't spoken to her since the initial time with Admiral Mitchell, due to Jim's request. Jim had another appointment with Doctor Kent later in morning, but Pike planned on cancelling it so he could spend a little more time with Jim before his mom came. The kid wasn't ready.

"Chris?"

Pike pushed up onto his elbows at the sound of Jim's soft voice. "Hey, why are you up?"

Jim didn't say anything as he lifted the blanket and crawled under it. Pike scooted back to give the kid a little more room as he lay his head down and let out a shaky sigh. It must have been another nightmare. Pike adjusted his pillow and leaned back. His ran his fingers through Jim's hair as he sniffled a little.

"Kevin and Tommy requested to see you again. They miss you." He waited for a response from Jim, but he didn't speak. "We have some time this morning if you want to see them."

There was a long pause before Jim spoke. "I can't. I just wanna let them move on without me. They won't have to see me and remember what happened to us. It's better this way."

"Jim…"

"I know you don't understand, but I want them to be able to grow up and enjoy the rest of their childhood. I don't get that choice."

He wanted to say something to comfort Jim, but he couldn't find the words. Jim moved so he was touching Pike and relaxed under his ministrations. Pike listened as the kid's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. He knew he couldn't sleep now. He relaxed as he tried not to think about the pending things happening later in the day.

Around six, he completely gave up on sleep and managed to slip off the couch, leaving the kid asleep. Pike showered and came out to find Jim back in the bed, holding tight to the stuffed bear.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, tossing his dirty clothes into the laundry hamper.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I'm hungry."

"I was thinking we could have breakfast at my favorite café and then we could spend some time together. I have a special surprise I want to show you. After that, we have lunch with your mom."

Jim shrugged. "Alright."

"Jim, I know that you wish things were different, but…"

"I'm fine." Jim slid off the bed and grabbed his clothes from the pile. "I'm gonna go shower."

Pike made the bed as he heard the water turn on. He sat down and dropped his face into his hands as he tried to process everything. Pike thought about the school he'd researched the day before. Just in case. He couldn't afford to think like that, but he kept doing it. Chris headed into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Jim bounded out a few minutes later with water still dripping from his hair. He smiled as he pulled his shoes on.

"I'm ready. Come on, old man."

Pike rolled his eyes. "Alright, kid. Let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>Jim nibbled on the rest of his bagel as they walked toward the Transporter Station. Pike had gotten special permission to take Jim on this adventure. Child Services technically didn't want him to take Jim out of the state, but they'd allowed it on this one instance. Since Jim's mom was returning today, they weren't as concerned and as a Starfleet officer, they trusted him.<p>

"Where are we going?" Jim asked again, glancing at a Vulcan passing them on the sidewalk.

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you yet."

"I don't like surprises."

Pike grinned. "It's a good one. I promise."

They entered the Transporter Station and Pike handed the slip of the paper to the technician with the coordinates and the permission slip from Admiral Mitchell. The young man in uniform nodded as they stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Have a good day, sir," the technician said.

"Thank you, Ensign. We'll see you in an hour."

Jim opened his mouth to say something again as the familiar feeling of the transporter began and their molecules disappeared, only to reappear in a strange location. The kid frowned, clearly having thought they'd end up in another Transporter Station, not in the middle of nowhere on a gravel road. Pike glanced at the fields of tall corn surrounding them. He started walking down the road, but Jim didn't follow him.

"We're in Iowa," Jim stated, looking around.

"We are. How did you know that?"

"I wasn't born in Iowa, but I did live here. I know what Iowa roads and corn looks like."

Pike grinned. "I should have known. Your special surprise is here."

"Okay. I trust you."

Pike walked back over to Jim and squeezed his shoulder a little. "I know. Come on. Let's go see your surprise."

Jim didn't say anything as they walked down the road and up the small little incline hill. Pike watched Jim's face change as he saw the surprise. The beams were still few and dozens of sub-orbitals moved around the area. The frame had just begun to take shape, but it was clear what they were building. Jim took a few steps closer to the fence as he grinned.

"It's a ship. She's beautiful." He let out a breath and Pike saw the tension drain away from his little body. "What's her name?"

"She's to be commissioned as the U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701. I think she'll be the pride of Starfleet and possibly the new flagship someday. It will still be quite a few years before she's finished." Pike smiled as he imagined what the completed ship would look like. "Sometimes it takes a long time for a finished product to make it through the rough patches and appear how it should." He shuffled his feet in the dirt. "You are actually the only non-personnel person to see this. I wanted you to experience this. Maybe someday you'll sit in the Captain's chair."

"I doubt it. A kid like me with a history of abuse and Tarsus IV in my records?"

Pike shook his head. "Jim, it will never be in your records."

"What?" Jim completely turned around.

"Admiral Mitchell and I discussed it, along with a few others admirals. We sealed that section of your records with the highest level. Also, any information in the files will only refer to you as JT, like how the children called you. I wanted to make sure your identity was protected."

"What about the recording we made and my medical records?"

"That file is sealed. Only an admiral can access that file with the correct clearance. No one will know unless you decide to tell them. Your medical records will be restricted."

Jim took a step backward. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did."

"Oh. Thank you."

Pike moved closer to the fence. "We have permission to walk around the whole thing, but we can't go inside due to the construction. Maybe someday we can go together."

"I'd like that." Jim grinned and started walking around the fence.

For the whole hour questions blurted from Jim's mouth as he tried to learn as much as he could about the Enterprise and all of the components, down to how the Mess Hall would look. Pike answered as many as he could, but Jim asked quite a bit. He bounced up and down on his toes as Pike pointed out the barely visible features. As he looked down into the kid's blue eyes, Chris realized how much he wanted to raise Jim as his son. He wanted to give him a better life and to see him succeed. But he didn't know if he could do it. It took more than providing a bed and food to be a good father. Damn it, Pike wanted to be Jim's father.

"It's almost time to see my mom." Jim stared at his shoes.

"I know. We'll head back."

"I don't know if I can see her."

Pike put a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Jim, you are the strongest person I've ever met. If anyone can do this, you can. And I'll be with you the whole time if you need me."

"I want you to stay."

He released his shoulder, but as he lowered his hand Jim grabbed his hand and squeezed. Pike smiled. "Okay, son, I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Jim fidgeted in the booth as they waited as the restaurant for Admiral Mitchell and Winona to arrive. They comm'd to say they were on their way. Jim let out a puff of air, blowing his hair and reminding Pike that the kid needed a haircut. He wanted to reassure him, but he had no idea how to comfort him. Chris opened his mouth to say something as Jim shot up from the booth. Moisture pooled in his eyes. Pike turned to see Winona and Admiral Mitchell standing by the restaurant entrance.<p>

"_Jim_."

"Mom!" he called.

Pike watched as Jim took off running toward his mother. She opened her arms and he ran straight toward her. Winona folded her arms around her child. Chris stood up and felt his heart ache as he heard the boy's sobs. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes tighter. Admiral Mitchell stepped over to Pike and shook his hand.

"I'm so sorry," Winona cried. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"I love you Mom," Jim mumbled, barely audible.

"I love you too."

Admiral Mitchell said something, but Pike didn't catch it. He tore his eyes away from the scene in front of them and refocused his attention.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said." Chris motioned for the admiral to take a seat at the table while they let the two Kirks have a family moment.

"I asked how your surprise went this morning with Jim." Admiral Mitchell sat across from Pike.

Pike handed him a menu. "It went very well, Sir. Jim couldn't stop asking questions and he wanted to know everything about the ship. If we aren't careful, he might be a Captain someday."

"Starfleet could use more men like him. He's brave and truly cares about others. All of those children owe him their lives, but he'd ask for nothing in return."

"I agree."

Winona walked over to them, holding tight to her son's hand. Jim grinned, but Pike could see the concealed pain and turmoil in the kid's eyes. Jim sat next to Chris and his mother took the open seat across from him.

"I want to thank you, Commander, for taking care of my son and looking after him. I really appreciate everything you've done," Winona said, looking at him.

"You're welcome. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled.

Jim glanced over at him and Pike winked at him.

"You've paid me such a kindness and I don't know how to repay you."

Pike felt his throat close and he nodded. She didn't need to repay him, but he couldn't say that he wanted to keep Jim and not let her take him away from him.

"I'm sure I speak for Commander Pike when I say that there's no need to repay any of us. We did our job in rescuing your son and keeping him safe until he could be reunited with family again." The admiral waved to the waitress. "Let's order our food and eat. I'm hungry."

The rest of lunch felt stilted. Admiral Mitchell and Winona talked about everything from the weather to the current political climax. Jim stayed quiet, but it was clear he was listening to everything the adults said. He picked at his sandwich, but only ate a few bites around the edges of the bread. Pike watched as Jim took a sip of his water, but didn't drink much. He kept his eyes down as he swirled his spoon around in the applesauce. Pike took a bite of his own sandwich and made a note to make sure Jim ate better at dinner time.

As soon as they finished, they walked outside together. Jim stood next to his mother, but kept his eyes down.

"Would it be possible for Jim to stay with me tonight?" Winona asked.

Pike felt his heart drop into his shoes. "Uhh… well…"

Admiral Mitchell spoke up. "I think we should let Jim decide."

"I can stay with you tonight." His voice stayed soft and he didn't look up at Pike as he answered. "It's okay." Jim glanced up. "Can I have a moment alone with Chris?"

The admiral nodded and led Winona off to the side, pointing to something in the distance and talking her ear off. Pike took a knee and let Jim hug him. He rubbed the kid's back as Jim sighed.

"Are you sure about this, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I should spend time with her. She's my mom."

Pike felt his heart break a little as he reached up to touch Jim's cheek. "If you need anything, you can comm me and I'll come get you or you can come stay with me."

"I know. Thank you." Jim blinked the moisture from his eyes and broke away from Pike, putting a smile on his face before walking over to Winona.

Chris dropped his head before standing up and rejoining the group. Winona held Jim's hand as she mentioned touring more of the Starfleet campus with her son. Pike tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Admiral Mitchell mentioned joining them in their tour for a little bit. The smile on Winona's face made Pike's eyes sting in the sunlight.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work. I'm sorry. I'm sure I'll talk to both of you soon." Chris smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll see you soon?" Jim whispered.

"Yeah, sure. Have a good day. Admiral."

Pike ran his hand across his face as he walked away from Jim. Every part of him screamed to go back and stop Winona from taking Jim away from him, but he couldn't do it. Jim said he wanted to go with her. Pike couldn't help but think that the best thing in his life was being taken from him. He needed a drink.

* * *

><p><em>Now that's a painful moment for Jim and Pike. <em>

_I know that's not incredibly accurate to the timing of when the Enterprise was built, though I did find it took fourteen years and it might not have been something Jim could see, but it was a great moment to write!_

_Only a few more chapters left! Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The atmosphere of the bar was normally loud and vivacious, but not tonight. The sound of the Blues tune in the background droned on. Only a few people stumbled around, drinking their sorrows out of a bottle and expecting miracles like getting their job back or finding the perfect date. Pike took a sip out of his class and thumped it down on the counter. The young bartender came over and refilled his drink. She wiped down the counter, blinking her eyes lashes at him. Pike stared at his silent communicator. He'd turned it off, but still looked at it like he expected Jim to call. The bartender leaned forward, giving a little peak of her cleavage, but the man still didn't look up. She sighed and straightened up.

"I haven't seen you in here before. Normally, I know my regulars on a Tuesday night."

Pike took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, I don't usually go out."

The bartender ran her hand down the neck of the bottle. "Shame. You should come out more often." When he didn't answer, she tried another approach. "What's on your mind tonight?"

Chris shook his head. "Bad day."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks. It's personal and I can't talk about it."

She tucked one ankle behind the other and slid her hand down the counter. "If you change your mind, I'm a really good listener."

Pike opened his mouth to say something, but before he could a surprise visitor plopped down next to him.

"Admiral Mitchell?" Chris shot up from the stool, almost knocking his glass over in the process.

"At ease, Commander. We're both off duty." Dressed in civilian clothing, Admiral Mitchell looked comfortable as he turned to the bartender. "A glass of ice water please."

The bartender scurried away to fetch it, leaving them alone.

"You're a difficult man to find," Mitchell said, glancing over as Pike took another drink. "I talked to your boy about two hours ago. He said he comm'd you, but you didn't answer, so he called me instead."

"Is he okay?" Pike turned his head quickly.

"Yeah, he's okay. He just had a bad dream and didn't want to tell Winona about it. Kid wouldn't tell me details, but I can guess what it was about."

Chris shook his head. "I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"Doing what?" The admiral leaned on his elbows. He accepted his water from the bartender and spun it around, watching the round ice cube move.

"I became too attached and I can't find a way to separate myself from the situation. Sir, my actions –"

"Pike, if you were to separate yourself from Jim now, it would only hurt the boy," Mitchell interrupted. "You've given him a second chance. You saved Jim Kirk's life and have helped bring him back from near death."

"But I can't continue to save him. You know his mother can't care for him, despite her desire too. She sent Jim away because she couldn't take care of him!" Pike pushed up from the bar and motioned for the bartender to settle his credits for the night. He didn't say anything as he stepped out into the cold rainy night.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as he stood under the awning. Admiral Mitchell came to stand next to him.

"Jim gets to make the choice if he wants to stay with Winona or with you. We have to let him make this decision on his own."

Pike felt the emotional pain twist his stomach and he felt sick. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I understand."

"No, you don't understand. The kid wants to protect his mom and take care of her. At the same time, Jim knows he is safe with you. Whatever happens, you can still be in Jim's life. He needs a father figure. While you are on Earth, you could make sure Jim is okay and take him for dinner or get him to talk. Jim needs you. Give him a little space to make up his mind."

Pike nodded, unable to say anything. The admiral reached up and squeezed his shoulder. The two stood in silence as they stared out at the rain. After a moment, Mitchell released Chris's shoulder.

"You should get home. You can an important meeting at 0800 hours and then Jim wants to see you at 0900." Admiral Mitchell paused. "I can't imagine how you are feeling, but I can tell you that you're gonna get through this. Both of you will make it through this." He sighed, motioning to a transport car. "I'll give you a lift home. I have a meeting with Captain Marcus in the morning and I'm going to need sleep to put up with him and his agendas."

Knowing Captain Marcus well, Pike nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it, son. We'll get through this. Jim's going to be a great Captain someday and so will you."

* * *

><p>Chris smiled as his two important guests arrived in his office. Tommy and Kevin walked with their mouths open wide and gawking at everything. As soon as they saw him, both boys ran to give him a hug.<p>

"Chris! We missed you!" they exclaimed together.

"Hi kiddos! What are you doing here?"

Kevin grinned. "Admiral Mitchell helped make us an appointment to see you. We wanted to thank you for everything. All of the others kids made cards too." He held out a stack of brightly colored papers.

Tommy held tight to his stuffed monkey as he stood a step behind his friend. The scars on his face had faded, but Pike could still see a little discoloration in the kid's eye. The doctor said he'd never fully heal and his vision would degrade later in life. Despite the fact that Tommy's memories of Tarsus would fade, he'd always carry those visible scars. Tommy stuck a thumb in his mouth and smiled around it. He came over and grabbed Chris's hand, pulling him to the desk.

Pike set the cards down on the table as he started flipping through the various stick figures and scribbles of the kids he'd rescued. One of the drawings made him pause. It was clearly a drawing of him, standing in the cave with the kids, but he was wearing a red superhero cape along with his uniform.

Chris smiled. "I like this one."

"One of the girls drew it for you. We all think you are a superhero," Kevin answered.

Pike swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Thank you, but I'm not a superhero. I was just doing my job as a Starfleet officer."

"We know," Tommy spoke up. "I want to be just like you someday."

"Me too. We both wanna join Starfleet when we are old enough."

Chris knelt down and hugged the two again. "That is wonderful news. We can surely use two great officers like you both. You are very brave kids."

"Have you heard from JT?" Tommy frowned and it broke Chris's heart a little.

"Yeah, he's doing well."

"We miss him." Tommy squeezed his monkey. "Can you tell him that we miss him?"

"Yeah. I can tell him."

Kevin took Tommy's hand. "We better go. Admiral Mitchell said we couldn't stay for long, but we wanted to thank you one more time and say good-bye."

"Hey, it's not good-bye," Pike interrupted. "My door will always be open for you to come visit me. I want to make sure that you guys grow up to be great men, though I don't doubt you will. We'll stay in contact."

Both boys grinned. "Thanks Chris!"

Pike promised to set up a date to take them to the beach to play as the two boys jumped up and down. He made a note in his schedule to contact their guardians. The two darted from the room, leaving Chris alone with the pictures and his thoughts. He glanced at the clock. Less than an hour until he heard from Jim to find out his decision. He'd need caffeine before they met.

* * *

><p>Pike stood with his hands in his pockets, watching as the waves crashed upon the shore. He couldn't meet with Jim inside his office. It felt too stilted and confining. Jim did better outside and he really liked the water. Chris sighed as he moved the sand with his shoe.<p>

"Hi." Jim's voice was soft.

Pike turned to see Jim standing behind him, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. There were dark circles beneath his eyes and it looked like he'd barely slept. He wondered if Jim had had nightmares. He had no doubt that Winona's presence probably didn't stop them.

"Hey Jim, it's good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm okay." He walked forward and stood beside Pike. "How're you?"

"I'm fine."

The two stood in silence as they listened the waves crash against the shore. Pike opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He had to let Jim make his decision in his own time. He didn't have to wait long before Jim spoke.

"I tried to call you last night, but you didn't answer. Admiral Mitchell said he'd find you and make sure you were okay. I'm sorry about yesterday."

Chris turned quickly. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left so quickly and I should have answered your comm…. I just…" He hung his head.

"I know. It's hard for me too. I remember living with my mom before Tarsus and it wasn't good. She's never been able to be a mother, but I know she does care deep down." Jim swallowed. "She's my mom. As much as I want to stay with you, she's my only family and I can't leave her. I'm sorry."

It felt like rocks settling in Pike's stomach as he knelt next to Jim, not caring about getting sand and dust on his uniform. He fought to keep the emotion from entering his voice, but failed. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Jim. I want you to be happy and if you want to live with your mom, I won't stand in your way."

"I feel guilty. You've done so much for me and I can't repay you."

"Jim – I don't want you to repay me. I want you to have a chance to grow up and be a kid again, even if you think it isn't possible. You deserve to be loved and to laugh." Pike cleared his throat. "It doesn't have to end our friendship. You need a father figure in your life and I want to be there for you. I need to be there. I can take you to football games and teach you about girls."

Jim smiled. "I'd like that."

"Besides, I want to make sure you become Captain someday. You'll make a great Captain, Jim."

Pike laughed as a grinned crossed the kid's face. "Of course, I will. I'll be the best Starfleet has ever seen. I'm gonna change the world."

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you saved the world a couple of times. You're stronger than I could ever imagine. I'm proud of you, son. Your dad would be proud of you."

Jim nodded. "I'm sure he would, but I'm happier that you're proud of me."

Chris started to say something, but didn't as Jim wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He relaxed and tried to keep his emotions at bay. He wasn't going to lose Jim. He just might not get to spend as much time with him as he wanted. It was going to be okay. Jim broke the hug and pulled back so he could see Pike's face.

"Thank you for everything. You saved my life and someday, I'm gonna repay the favor."

Chris laughed. "I don't know if you'll need to, but I'll hold you to that one. If I ever need someone, I know who I can count on." He cleared his throat and stood up. "How about I play hooky for the rest of the morning and we go have a late breakfast. I haven't eaten yet. Have you?"

"Nope. I'm starving." Jim grinned as he looked toward the sidewalk. "Race you!"

The two took off running as they laughed. Pike knew it wasn't going to be easy for Jim, but he promised to stay in the kid's life and to make sure he was okay and that he made it. He wasn't going to give up on him.

* * *

><p><em>That was the last chapter – thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I will be posting the epilogue soon, which will be a few little snippets from Jim and Pike as they are older and how the changes converged with the timeline. And if anyone is curious, yes I did make the scene with Pike and Mitchell similar to when Pike finds Jim at the bar after he loses the Enterprise in "Into Darkness". Just a little fun there! Thanks again! Please review!<em>


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The group of new recruits had already snuck out to a bar. _Great_. Pike sighed as headed into the pub, hearing the sounds of a fight and loud music. A group of his cadets were already in trouble. It looked like they were beating up a local guy by his attire. One of the cadets threw the guy onto a table, sending glass shards across the room as a cup broke beneath the man's back. He started repeatedly hitting him as the man groaned.

"Guys, he's had enough!" A female cadet shouted, trying to be heard by the others.

Pike put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. The bar went silent and everyone looked in his direction. Five of his cadets turned with blood on their knuckles. The local fell back against the table, looking at him upside down.

"Outside. All of you. Now." Pike didn't even have to raise his voice to send them scurrying toward the door.

"Yes, sir," one of them responded quickly as the group fled through the doors of the bar.

The female who had shouted at the others to stop took one last look at the guy on the table before following the others out. A few grumbled softly as they passed Pike. He'd make sure to fully punish all of those involved once he returned. First, he had to find out if the local would press charges on the cadets. His second in command could handle getting the cadets back to the shipyard.

The beaten guy's arms hung lower and he took a shaky breath.

"You alright, son?" Pike asked, trying to get a better look at the guy's face. There was something familiar about him.

"You can whistle really loud, you know that?" the kid's drunken slurs were even familiar.

Pike's eyes narrowed as it hit him. James Tiberius Kirk. It had been five years since he'd seen him and the kid had a significantly less amount of blood on him when he'd seen him the last time. Jim had dropped off the grid after getting in trouble a few times and stopped calling him back. Pike had felt like he failed the kid. Bleeding onto the floor, Jim was right in front of him again. It was like getting a second chance. He opened his mouth to say something right as Jim's body went limp and he passed out.

Pike helped clear the locals from the bar and turned his attention back to Jim. The bartender started cleaning up as he handed some smelling salts to the captain. He ran them under Jim's nose and the kid started, falling from the table and spitting blood from his mouth as he gasped.

"It's been a long time, Jim."

The blue eyes started up at him, cloudy but clear as he realized who was standing before him. "Chris Pike. Yeah, it's been a while."

Chris knew better than offering to help the kid up. Jim took a minute to compose himself before pushing up on his hands and stumbling into the nearest chair.

"Can I get a drink?" Jim asked.

The bartender frowned, but brought over a drink, along with a napkin dispenser and motioned to the blood on his face. Jim almost seemed apologetic as he rolled up the napkins and stuck them in his nose. The man returned with Jim's drink a moment later. Pike sat across from him, taking in the sight of his kid. The years had changed him. Growing up with Winona hadn't helped him and despite everything he'd done, Jim still became a little bitter and hard. He cared about others, but struggled to be himself beneath the layers of false bravado.

Neither spoke for a long time. The bartender continued to clean around them, turning off a few lights and flipping chairs over onto the table tops. He pulled out a special cleaner to mop Jim's blood from the floor. Jim pulled the napkins from his nose and took a drink.

"How've you been?" Pike asked, breaking the silence.

"I've been better." He took a swig from the mug. "Can I have another?" Jim stared at him, long and hard and blinked to clear his vision. "I see they promoted you to Captain. Congratulations."

"I see you're still getting into trouble. That was a hell of a fight. You know, your father didn't believe in no-win scenarios either. I did my dissertation on the U.S.S. Kelvin. There was always something I admired about your dad."

Jim shook his head. "He sure learned his lesson."

"Depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't you?"

Jim shrugged.

"That instinct to leap without looking- that was his nature, too. And in my opinion it's something Starfleet has lost."

Pike continued talking to Jim, but it was clear that with the alcohol in his blood and being as obstinate as he was, just talking to the kid wasn't going to get through to him. Life had been cruel to him and it wasn't fair. But Jim wasn't on a good path anymore and Chris needed to help him. Pike couldn't give up.

"So your dad dies and you've had it rough, Jim… you can settle for a less-than-ordinary life. Or do you feel like you're meant for something better? Something special?" He paused. "I've always believed you can be great, Jim."

Jim didn't have a witty answer this time. He absent-mindedly played with the Starfleet ship salt and pepper shaker that rested in the middle of the table.

"Enlist in Starfleet."

"Enlist?" Jim's defenses were back up as he laughed. "You must really be down on your recruiting quota for the month—"

"If you are half the man your father was and the man I know you are, Jim… then Starfleet can use you. You could be an officer in four years and have your own ship in eight."

Jim interrupted him, "We done?"

It hurt to hear Jim dismiss him, but the kid had stopped listening a long time ago. "I'm done."

His words got Jim to pause and he looked away as Pike stood up.

"Riverside Shipyard. The shuttle for new recruits' leaves at 0800."

Jim raised his cup in a mock toast. Pike wanted to scream at him and shake some sense into the kid, but wouldn't make a difference. He couldn't give up on him yet and he only had one more card to play.

Pike forced a smile onto his lips, but it fell. "You know your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved 800 lives, including your mother's and yours. I dare you to do better." He locked eyes with Jim before turning to leave. It pained him to walk away, but Jim wasn't a child anymore. He had to learn to make the right decision and hopefully he'd make it this time.

* * *

><p>Pike stared out at the shipyard and the men working on the ship. It was hard to believe it was the same shipyard he'd shown to Jim when he was just a kid. He didn't even know if Jim would remember it. He'd made some awful choices since he left. Pike kept an eye on him, even if Jim didn't know it. He glanced at the chronometer and saw it was 0802. He shook his head. It didn't look like Jim was coming. He should have tried harder to get Jim to leave the bar with him, but he couldn't push him. Not after everything Jim had experienced.<p>

The shuttle pilot moved to stand next to Chris. "We waiting for something, Captain?"

"No. Guess not."

Pike turned, but the sound of a motorcycle caused him to look back. It couldn't be. He grinned as Jim got off the motorcycle with no bags, nothing but the clothes on his back. He said something to one of the workers and tossed him the keys to the bike.

Jim smiled as he walked over to Chris. "Four years? I'll do it in three."

Pike followed him onto the shuttle. There was no doubt in his mind that Jim could do it in three. He'd have to clean up a little bit, but Jim might be okay.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later<em>

"Can I see him?"

Pike heard Jim's voice through the open doorway as he asked Doctor McCoy about his condition. Nero and his men had messed him up quite a bit. The back spasms were better, but his legs ached. He didn't dare ask the doctor for more medication. He was a bit heavy handed with a hypospray. Jim wasn't kidding when he complained about it.

"He's awake, but there's not much more we can do until we get back to Earth," Doctor McCoy answered. "I've removed the parasite and repaired the damage to his spine, but time will tell."

There was a pause. "Is he gonna be okay?" The emotion in Jim's voice was barely concealed and Pike wondered how long it had been since he'd slept. He sounded exhausted too.

"I think so, Jim. I know how much he means to you."

The conversation seemed to end there and Jim poked his head into the room. Pike smiled at the sight of his favorite cadet. He could see the ring of bruises around the kid's neck and one near his eye. He looked like he'd been through the wringer.

"I hear you made Acting Captain by… let me correctly phrase it how Dr. McCoy told me." Pike paused for a moment. "You emotionally compromised the bastard. His words, not mine. It seems like I made a good decision making you first officer when I promoted Spock."

"I think you did, sir." Jim kept his eyes down as he moved closer to the biobed and stood beside him. "Sir, I wanted to apologize –"

"Jim," Chris interrupted. "You don't have to apologize. You saved Earth and you saved me. I think this finally means you cashed in on saving my life in return. I've been waiting for it."

Jim nodded. "I really didn't think I'd have to return that favor, but I did and I'm grateful you survived. I am sorry I lied to get onto your ship and… for cheating."

Pike laughed, but quickly stopped as the movement caused him to wince. He put a hand up to stop Jim from nagging him. He took a moment to breathe through the pain. "You simply found another way to change the conditions of the test. I think you are a lot like your dad. No-win scenarios don't work on a Kirk."

"I guess they don't."

Pike smiled at him and reached for Jim's hand. He took the kid's in his and squeezed it tightly. "I always told you you'd make a great Captain someday. I'm glad I wasn't wrong. I'm proud of you."

It was Jim's turn to laugh. "I told you I'd do it in three years."

Pike opened his mouth to say something, but Doctor McCoy burst in and insisted both of them needed to get some rest or he'd sedate both of their asses. Leonard McCoy really was the best friend that Jim needed. Chris agreed and drifted to sleep, knowing he'd made the right choice in the bar to dare Jim to do better.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later<em>

The kid broke the rules and he didn't even understand why it was a big deal. Pike could barely contain his anger and frustration at the situation. Jim lied on an official report and if it hadn't been for Spock's report, he would have continued to lie. Chris thought they were past all of this.

"I am expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously, Sir. To which are you referring?" Spock asked, keeping his voice even.

Pike sighed. "Out. You're dismissed."

Jim stared blankly ahead as the Vulcan left them alone. Chris leaned heavily on his cane, feeling the strain in his body and kept his eyes on the door. "You have any idea what a pain in the ass you are?"

"I think so, sir."

"Then tell me what you did wrong. What's the lesson to be learned here?"

"Never trust a Vulcan."

"You can't even answer the question. You lied on an official report, Jim! You lied. You think the rules don't apply to you because you disagree with them," Pike said, turning to look at Jim.

The kid clenched his fists as his side and his breathing was quicker than normal. He'd known Jim long enough to know how upset he was, but he couldn't let up on him now. Jim needed to know the truth. He took a step closer to him, swinging his cane as he moved and hating the thing.

Jim kept his voice even. "That's why you talked me into signing up in the first place. That's why you gave me your ship."

"I gave you my ship because I saw greatness in you. I always have, Jim. But now, I see you don't have an ounce of humility. After everything you've been through, you don't get it."

Jim turned to face him as his blue eyes flashed. "What was I supposed to do? Let Spock die? You know I can't do that!"

"You're missing the point."

"I don't think I am!" Jim interrupted. "What would you have done? You risked everything to save me when I was a kid."

Pike shook his head. "But I didn't disobey the rules to do it! You were supposed to survey a planet, not alter its destiny. You violated a dozen Starfleet regulations and almost got everyone under your command killed." He paused, but Jim kept trying to defend his actions.

"Except I didn't. Do you know how many crew members I've lost since I became Captain –"

"That's your problem!" Pike shouted.

"Not one!"

"You think you're infallible! You can't make a mistake."

"Not one!" Jim rolled his eyes.

Chris's anger flashed at the act of defiance. He hated to hurt Jim like this, but it had to be done. "It's a pattern with you. That rules are for other people."

"Some should be," Jim stated.

"And what's worse is you are using blind luck to justify your playing God!" He took a deep breath and slowed down. A look of disappointment crossed Jim's face. Pike forced the kid to look at him. "Given the circumstances, this had been brought to Admiral Marcus's attention. He held a special tribunal that I wasn't invited to. I couldn't protect you this time, Jim. Do you understand what Starfleet regulations mandate be done at this point?"

Jim didn't answer.

Pike gave him a moment to think it over to before he continued. "They've taken the Enterprise away from you. They're sending you back to the Academy."

Tension deflated from Jim's shoulders as the kid realized what he'd done. Pike wanted to look at from Jim, but he couldn't. He'd tried to talk to Admiral Marcus and he'd try again, but at this moment, Jim's punishment was deserved.

Jim's mouth hung open and his swallowed once before licking his lips. "Admiral, listen –" he started to stay.

Pike bit back a groan. "No, I'm not listening this time, Jim. Why should I listen?"

"I understand that regulations –"

"No. I can't listen. You don't listen to anyone but yourself! You don't comply with the rules. You don't take responsibility for anything. And you don't respect the chair. You know why?" Pike paused as he lowered his voice. "Because you're not ready for it."

Jim's eyes filled with moisture and he quickly blinked it away. Pike opened his mouth to try and explain what would happen next, but he couldn't. He'd done everything he could to help Jim, but some days it wasn't enough. Jim nodded and rushed from Pike's office. Chris fell into his chair, stretching out his weaker leg. He didn't know if he could help Jim this time.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Doctor. Just let me know if you hear from him." Pike closed his communicator. No one had heard from Jim all day long. Chris had finished his negotiations with Admiral Marcus and he wanted to share the news with Jim, but he couldn't find him. Even Doctor McCoy hadn't heard from him and was a bit worried. Pike ran a hand across his forehead as he tried to think of where Jim could be hiding. He sighed as he realized where Jim might've gone. The kid was a lot like him.<p>

The bar wasn't very busy and it was easy to see Jim. He sat at the counter, throwing back a scotch. A pretty brown haired woman stood to his right, smiling at Jim. Of course, the kid would resort to picking up a woman to make himself feel better. Nothing had changed in that aspect. Pike plopped down right as Jim opened his mouth to say something to the woman. Jim groaned.

Chris observed him for a moment as he hung his cane on the bar and crossed his arms. Jim wasn't inebriated, which was really good.

Jim's head hung for on his chest before he spoke. "How did you find me?"

Chris smiled and motioned for some water. "I know you better than you think I do. You know, Admiral Mitchell found me in a bar like this once. It was the night you first stayed with your mom. I tried to drink away my sorrows, but he came to talk to me." He shook his head at the memory. "The last time you and I were in a dive like this, you got your ass handed to you. You remember that?"

"No I don't."

"It was an epic beating. You had napkins hanging out of your nose. Did you not?"

Jim laughed as he finally looked up from the bar and a smile crossed his face. "Yeah, that was a good fight."

"A good fight." Pike sighed as he webbed his fingers together. "That might be your problem right there."

For the first time since he'd sat down, Jim looked over at him and locked eyes. Pike could see the raw emotions lurking beneath the surface. Everything had gone wrong this time.

"They gave her back to me. The Enterprise," Pike said.

Jim let out an exasperated breath as he looked away again. "Congratulations. Watch your back with that first officer though." He picked up his glass and took a sip of the golden liquid.

"Spock's not working with me. He's been transferred. U.S.S. Bradbury." Pike watched as Jim's eyes dropped a little at the news. He was disappointed, though still hurt. He couldn't let the kid suffer anymore. "You're gonna be my first officer. Marcus took some convincing."

Jim's eyes lit up in the dim lights as he glanced over at Pike. Chris glanced up at the clock above the bar to compose himself before continuing. "Every now and then, I can make a good case."

Tears pooled in Jim's eyes, but refused to fall. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth. That I believe in you. That if anyone deserves a second chance, it's Jim Kirk."

Jim turned his head as the emotions overwhelmed him. "I don't know what to say."

"That is a first." Pike smiled. "I lied earlier. I do still see greatness in who you are Jim, but you've got a little more to learn and I want to teach you. I saw greatness in when you were just a kid, half-starved and in so much pain, but you weren't going to give up. I'll never give up on you." He took a shaky breath, fighting to control his own emotions. "It's gonna be okay, son."

Jim didn't hesitate to embrace Pike. He held him tight against his chest as Jim took a few uneven breaths. The chirp of Pike's communicator interrupted the moment. Jim sat down and ran a hand over his face as he sniffed once. Chris flipped it open.

"Emergency session. Daystrom. That's us." Pike slowly stood up and squeezed Jim's shoulder. "Suit up."

* * *

><p>Jim watched as the shuttle plummeted toward the ground and John Harrison transported out. He took a shaky breath as his heart pounded in his chest. What the hell had just happened? Jim ran down the hall, back toward the room. He had to make sure Spock and Chris were okay. He turned at the doorway, seeing Spock kneeling over someone. Jim ran to him and froze as his heart contracted painfully. Spock withdrew his hand from Pike's face. His eyes were open and blood ran from the corner of his mouth. Spock didn't say a word. Jim stumbled forward and knelt, putting his fingers on Pike's neck. There was no pulse.<p>

_No._

Chris couldn't be dead. The only person Jim cared about as family, he couldn't be gone. The man who saved his life and continued making sure he was okay… Christopher Pike was dead. Jim's hand rumpled the fabric of Pike's uniform as he planted his face against the older man's chest. Sobs ripped through him as his face contorted in agony. Not here. Jim sat up as a tear ran down his nose and dripped to Pike's uniform. Jim stood up and steadied himself on Spock's shoulder before walking down the hallway. Everything had changed in an instant.

"Commander," Spock said.

"Not right now, Spock," Jim mumbled, not looking back.

"Jim…"

He shook his head. Not now.

Jim didn't speak or make a sound as he walked to his apartment. He didn't care how far away it was. As soon as he got inside, Jim went straight for his closet. Pike's blood was still on his fingers as he grasped a box in the back and pulled it forward. He collapsed onto the floor, opening it up. The first thing he saw was the stuffed bear he'd replicated while staying with Pike. The well-loved animal was worn and patched. Another tear ran down Jim's face as he pulled out a framed holo of him standing next to Chris outside of Starfleet Command. Admiral Mitchell had taken the photo for them. Chris was the father Jim never had. He clutched the photo and leaned back against the wall as tears ran down his cheeks. He'd lost the father who loved him.

* * *

><p>After managing to shower, Jim spent the rest of the night sitting on his bed. He couldn't sleep, but spent the night pouring through old photos and letters from Chris. After a while, Jim couldn't take it anymore. He sat in silence as the sunlight poured in through the window. His communicator chirped.<p>

On the first try, his voice refused to work. Jim gently cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah."

"Commander, Mr. Scott has found something in the wreckage of Harrison's ship. He has asked to see us right away." Spock's voice came through in an even tone.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"Commander, can I talk to you about what has occurred with –"

"Not right now, Spock." Jim closed the communicator before Spock could continue. He didn't want to hear what the Vulcan had to say. He got to spend the last moments with Pike, not Jim. It wasn't fair.

Jim knew he hadn't eaten anything and it wasn't a good idea to ignore his personal needs, but he wasn't hungry. Bones would yell at him for it later. He was surprised his best friend hadn't pounded down his door after missing his medical appointment due to being in a fire fight. It wasn't really a fight though. Good men and women had been slaughtered. Jim pulled on his shoes and headed out to meet with Spock. Spock was waiting for him outside his apartment building.

"Let's go," Jim said, not bothering to stop.

"Commander, wait for a moment. I really do need to speak with you."

Jim let out an exasperated sigh. "Not right now, Mr. Spock."

"You have known Admiral Pike since you were a child."

Jim froze. Spock hadn't phrased it as a question and he'd never really told anyone about how he knew Pike. Bones knew the whole story, but he was his best friend. Spock didn't know about Tarsus or Pike saving him. Jim slowly turned around.

"How did you know that?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"While Admiral Pike was dying, I joined with his consciousness. He shared an image with me before he died. It was an image of him holding a young boy on his lap as the child cried. It was you."

Jim swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Yes."

Spock took a step closer to him. "Pike was comforting you and I could sense his feelings toward you. He cared for you as if you were his son. His last thoughts were 'take care of Jim'. I thought you should know."

It took everything in him not to let his emotions loose as Spock told him. He'd loved Pike too, but never got to tell him. It seemed Pike knew though. Now it was his job to avenge his death and to make sure he became the man that Chris believed in. Jim would live his life in honor of Christopher Pike and vowed never to forget him. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. We should get going. Scotty is waiting for us."

"Jim, are you alright?" Spock inquired, raising one eyebrow.

Jim nodded again. "I'm fine."

He'd have to be. Pike wouldn't want him to give up.

* * *

><p><em>A nice long ending for you. :) I really hoped you enjoyed this story. I loved writing the relationship between Pike and Jim. I admit that Pike's death in the movie makes me feel even sadder now that I've delved into their friendship. Thanks for reading! Please leave a final thought.<em>

_Emma_


End file.
